The Camden Clan: 13 Years Later
by MeLovesDavid
Summary: Rating may go up or down. This story is about the Camdens except all grown up! Eric and Annie still hot for each other, Matt and Sarah married with children, Mary and Carlos and their sons and daughter, Lucy and Kevin with their spoiled kids, Simon...
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye and the Prologue

Chapter 1: Goodbye and the Prologue 

A/N: I edited all the chapters… not that it made it much better, but oh well…

Prologue

Most everything is the same from season 9, but some of the "grandkids" ages don't fit.

Eric and Annie Camden: Still in love and "hot" for each other. Eric has long since retired, and Annie still loves caring for her youngest sons.

Matt and Sarah Camden: Both some type of doctor (you pick). They have 5 kids, Elizabeth (Lizzie or Liz) (14) Luke (14) Tyler (Ty) (12) Jessica (Jess or Jessie) (11) and Chase (Bud or Buddy by Matt & sometimes others) (3).

Matt and Sarah's kids: Liz is very rebellious (like Daddy, and Aunt Mary) Luke is Lizzie's fraternal twin, he is hardly ever rebellious, but when he does, it's not good. Ty is much like his Aunt Lucy, and loves his family more than anything, and would probably sacrifice himself to save the ones he loves. Jessie is a worrywart, she can't calm down when someone is hurt or missing or anything else you would worry about. Chase is just cute, sometimes he gets lonely, because he is the youngest in the family, and his brothers and sisters can hardly include him in anything they do. They do try though.

Mary and Carlos ?Rivera: Have 3 kids, Charles Miguel (Charlie) (14) Tanner (13) and Brooke (11).

Mary and Carlos' kids: Charlie is very talkative. Tanner is very athletic (like Mom). Brooke is very shy.

Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk: They are in love! I mean that. They have 10 children. Kara (16), Andrew (Andy) (15), Aly (14), Krysten (Krys) (13), Danielle (13), Michael (Mike) (10), Kyle (10), Nicole (Nikky) (8), Katelyn (Kate) (6), and Jacob (Jake or Jakers) (4). They have 1 goldfish named Feather, and 2 dogs named Roxy and Spencer.

Lucy and Kevin's kids: Kara is a troublemaker and comes home drunk one night (just like her uncle Simon). Andy thinks he has met the love of his life! He is a pretty good kid too. Aly is the cheerleader type and is very perky. Krys and Danielle are identical twins. They are very close and almost inseparable. Mike and Kyle are identical twins also. They are very independent. They still love each other though. Nikky loves animals and has a dream to be a veterinarian. Kate is just livin' life as best she can. Jake is very smart, cant talk very well, and is an awesome skateboarder (not just "for his age").

Simon and Cecilia Camden: Got back together when Martin's dad came home from Iraq. In love more than you could imagine. Have 3, and soon 6, kids. Jason (Jay, or Son by Simon) (13) Thomas (Tom or Tommy) (5) and Keely (Keels) (3). They will soon have triplets named Gary, Mac, and Stephen (Steve). They have a dog, named Max that loves to lick Keely's face.

Simon and Cecilia's kids: Jay is actually Georgia's biological son (Georgia ran off when he was born), but Cecilia considers Jay her son and vice versa. He is very energetic and caring, and he is very close to Tommy. He is angry with his biological mom, but he hides it very well because his family doesn't notice. Tommy loves Jay more than anything in the world. Keely is very energetic and hard to keep up with. I don't know about Gary, Steve, and Mac, because they aren't born yet.

Ruthie and Peter Petrowski: In love, and have 2 kids, but they plan to have more. Simon (Sime) (6) and Mark (Marko) (5mo).

Ruthie and Peter's kids: Simon's favorite uncle is…yep…you guessed it, Simon! Mark is only 5 months old, but he's growing fast.

David Camden: He has a girlfriend named Stacy. He is the most popular guy in school. He and Stacy don't have any kids…yet. David soon finds out Stacy's pregnant and he doesn't know what to do.

Sam Camden: He's a loner; he tries to commit suicide, but is walked in on by Matt and Ruthie. He doesn't have a girlfriend, heck; he doesn't even have a friend. He needs one though, and quick.

A/N: Please read & review. This is my first fan fiction, so please be easy on me. If you don't like it, then lie to me and tell me you loved it. LOL. JK, you can give me suggestions on how to make it better if you want.

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Sam's alarm clock rang, he got up, and went into David's room, and a note was left that he went to school early. That was the 3rd "note" that week. David had been supposedly going to school early a lot lately. No one knew why. Sam went to his room, he was going to do it this time, actually do it. Sam wanted to commit suicide. He had for almost 3 months now, but today was the day. He wrote a "goodbye letter" when he heard his visiting sister's voice downstairs.

"Sam, David, I'm leaving today, so do you want to say goodbye?" Ruthie called to her 18-year-old twin brothers. Sam was already saying goodbye, so why did he have to say goodbye again. Sam stood silent. He knew that if he had made a single noise and Ruthie had heard it, she would come running. She knew something had been going on with Sam lately (not to mention David), but she didn't know what. She knew he was depressed, but she didn't know how to help. One day the thought crossed her mind that he could commit suicide, but she quickly erased the thought, or tried to. She decided to stay at her childhood home for the weekend, because of that thought, that thought she so desperately tried to forget, but couldn't.

Sam tried to put on the happiest face in front of people, but he couldn't act happy any longer, at 18 years old, a man now, he couldn't trust people anymore, from one experience he will never forget. People started thinking he was weird, and he started to climb down the "social ladder" while his brother on the other hand, the brother who had to stood by him and finished his sentences for so many years, his twin, the one who was there for that haunting experience, started to "climb up." And by the time they were 18, David couldn't get any more popular, and Sam couldn't get any less popular.

Anyway, once Sam thought Ruthie had left he began to get "ready to do it." He was wrong, Ruthie hadn't left, and she was listening to him read his "goodbye letter" over and over again. Ruthie couldn't believe what she was hearing; she didn't know what else to do, so she immediately called Matt, who was over there in about 1 minute.

Matt walked into Sam's room, immediately followed by his youngest sister. They both stood in complete shock at what they saw, their baby brother ready to take his own life away. Sam stared at them and then burst into tears, ran over to Matt and buried himself in his oldest brother's chest, who he called Mattie. He cried for hours, then Ruthie started to cry, Matt, still amazed, had no idea what was going on. Ruthie knew. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew, and she wasn't surprised, not even a little.

All of the sudden, Sam said, "I can't go on, I can't do it anymore"

Ruthie knew just what he was talking about, but just to make sure Matt did, she asked, "Can't do what?" Sam didn't answer; he turned and sat on his bed, and buried himself in his pillow.

"It's okay Sam, I'm-We're here for you, all of us. We'll always be there for you, no matter what. Tell us Sam, its okay buddy," Matt said demanding someone tell him what was going on. Ruthie went out of the room, letting her eldest brother find out from her youngest brother what exactly was going on.

Sam finally said, "I can't l-live anymore." Matt then knew; he understood everything, except why.

"Why?" Matt asked wanting more information than what Sam just told him.

"David used to care about me and." He paused for a long time. "Now he has friends and a girlfriend, and now I'm always getting left behind," Sam finished now sobbing once again. "Everything's bad, my whole life is bad, except you and Ruthie," he continued. Matt would have been flattered, but once considering the circumstances, he wasn't flattered at all.

Matt had a long talk with his brother, finally they agreed that Sam would get help, and Matt would go with Sam to all his counseling sessions or wherever he went for help, even if Matt were really busy. Or if Matt really couldn't go, he would go with Ruthie, and if she couldn't go, then Simon. Sam wasn't feeling much better about himself, but he was glad that he hadn't taken his life away.

"Thanks Matt," Sam said

"Anytime buddy."

Preview for the next chapter: Chapter 2: David's Dark Secret

She sat behind the wall replaying in her mind what her youngest brother just said to he older brother.


	2. Chapter 2: David's Dark Secret

Chapter 2: David's Dark Secret

Now that Sam was getting help for his problem and his ENTIRE family knew, of course. David had to face the facts. It all started when his girlfriend, who he doesn't even love, called him and said, "We need to talk." David thought she was going to break up with him, and that didn't bother him that much because David had wanted to break up with Stacy for a while now.

David had actually wanted to break up her ever since they did that thing that they could never take back. David used to love her, but now the guilt, sorrow and regret were eating him up inside. David didn't know who to turn to once Stacy and David "talked." Actually, Stacy talked, and David just stood there in shock and listened.

The conversation, if you can call it that, went a little something like this, "David, you're a great guy, a guy that I like a lot, but I don't love you like I should love…" she paused, then she continued, "I don't love you like I should love…" she paused again. At this point, David was terrified. He just knew in his heart what she was going to say.

David led her to Lucy and Kevin's house; no one was there, so no one could hear. Once inside they locked the door, and she went on saying, "I don't love you like I should love…the father of my future child." She gasped for air. David just stood and stared, and then he sat and stared. He knew what she was going to say, but he couldn't believe what he heard.

David didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to turn, who to "fall back" on. He couldn't tell his family, he didn't know how, but he had to. They would be there for him, he kept telling himself. After a long while of sitting and staring, David hesitantly said, "You should go, Lucy and Kevin are going to be back soon, and if they see us in here, well, it just won't be good. And I assure you that you do not want to be here when I tell my family."

She replied, "Yes, but when are you going to tell your family? I haven't told my family, but I'll let you know how it goes."

"Ok, bye Stacy," he said not looking at Stacy, and he just sat and stared for hours after Stacy left. David kept asking himself, "What am I going to do?" then reassuring himself, "It will be ok." 2 hours later of sitting and staring Lucy and Kevin were back. They found it really strange that the door was locked because they knew they didn't lock it by accident when they left.

Kevin called up, "Is anyone in there." David really didn't know what to do then, so he said the first thing that popped to his mind,

"I am, I was just getting my jacket I left here when I was watching Nikky, Kate, and Jake. And…I must have fallen asleep. Sorry"

"David, why is the door locked," they said, interrogating him on account of everyone in the Camden family are REALLY BAD liars.

"I don't know, habit, I guess," he replied.

"Can you let us in," Lucy asked her youngest brother, who was now very concerned.

"Oh yeah," David tried to chuckle out, "Sorry." He opened the door grabbed his jacket he brought with him and before anyone could ask any more questions, David practically flew out the door. Lucy and Kevin, and their only kid who wasn't at school, Jake, watched him run down the street towards his house. They were also wondering why _he_ wasn't at school.

Then, David called the only person he felt he could, Simon. Simon got his girlfriend pregnant at the same age. He could help, right? David immediately called Simon's house and Cecilia answered. David asked if Simon was there and then Simon answered, "Hi, what's up?"

"Hi, I need to talk to you," David instantly replied.

"Who is this," not recognizing David's voice.

"David," David said a little annoyed.

"Oh, talk about what?"

"We just need to talk," David demanded.

"Okay, Okay, calm down David"

"I can't calm down, just, are you at home?" David asked.

"Umm…yes…aren't you supposed to be in school?" Simon remembered.

"Yes, but this is more important," David said, completely forgetting about school.

"Okay, fine, you can come over." Simon, now very concerned and extremely confused, said.

David said a quick "great" and within 3 minutes he bounced inside of Simon and Cecilia's home. Simon was in the living room, his thoughts prancing around inside of his head. When Simon saw David, he motioned him to come in the living room, but David was way ahead of him and was already sitting on the couch.

Simon asked David what he needed to talk about to which David replied in a quick breath in fear of backing out, "I…I…I got my girlfriend pregnant." Simon wasn't going to make David say it again, but he wanted to be sure of what he heard.

Simon asked, "Why are you telling _me_ this?"

David said, "You got your girlfriend pregnant at my age." Simon didn't want to be reminded, but he knew that was his fault for asking. David went on, "I don't know what to do, where to turn, or how to tell Mom and Dad. Simon, you went through this already, please help me, please." Ruthie had come in the house right before David had come over, and Simon made Ruthie promise to stay upstairs. But, it's Ruthie, and she sat behind the wall replaying in her mind what her youngest brother had said to her older brother. Ruthie started to cry a little bit, and then David heard hear, went over to her and asked, "What did you hear!"

"You promised you would stay upstairs, you lied to me Ruthie," Simon, now hurt, angry, confused, and concerned yelled.

"Oh come on, you didn't really think I was going to stay upstairs did you," Ruthie asked.

"Yes, Yes I did because I thought you were mature enough to listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I didn't mean to, I just, I don't know, I'm sorry." Ruthie sobbed.

Now it was David's turn to yell. "Simon, I only wanted you to know, you knew Ruthie would listen and you didn't even tell me she was here! And Ruthie, you can't tell anyone, please, you can't, please don't." David was balling and he left as he quick as he came. Simon and Ruthie sat on the couch hugging each other neither knowing what to do.

Cecilia heard the noise and brought Keely into the living room with her. Simon and Ruthie were both balling their eyes out, but Simon couldn't let Keely see him crying, she would know something was wrong and be worried. Simon wiped his eyes and told Cecilia that he and Ruthie were going to their parents' house. He kissed Cecilia, then Keely, and then he left with Ruthie

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 3: My Daily Life 

Everyone's morning schedule.


	3. Chapter 3: My Daily Life

Chapter 3: My Daily Life

A/N: I'm taking a break from Sam & David & their problems for a little while, but I will have them in this chapter, sort of. I hope!

This is what goes on practically every morning at Matt and Sarah's house. Matt wakes up, kisses all of his kids, then his wife, and he goes to work. Later, Sarah wakes up Chase, and he helps her cook breakfast, pack lunches, and wake up Lizzie, Luke, Tyler, and Jess. Once they are awake they get ready for school. Then, they eat breakfast, and go to school. Chase eats with them, then he is dropped off at the same preschool as his cousins, Keely (Simon's kid) and Jake. (Lucy's child) Then, Sarah meets Matt at the hospital and they work.

This is what goes on practically every morning at Mary & Carlos' house. Mary & Carlos wake up, and their kids are doing the rest of their homework. Then, Mary & Carlos get ready, and drop Charles Miguel, Tanner, and Brooke off at school.

This is what goes on practically every morning at Lucy & Kevin's house. Lucy & Kevin wake up and get ready for the day. Lucy goes into Kara's room and wakes her up. Kara takes a quick shower, brushes her teeth, gets dressed, does her hair, and goes downstairs for breakfast. As soon as Kara is done with her shower, Lucy goes and wakes up Aly, she takes a shower and does the same as Kara. As soon as Aly is done with her shower Lucy goes into Krysten and Danielle's room and wakes them up. Krysten takes a shower, while Danielle brushes her teeth, then they switch and do the same as their sisters. While Lucy is waking up the "Junior High/High School Girls" Kevin is waking up Andy, his only son who is in High School, he has no sons that are in Junior High. He does basically the same thing. Then the "Junior High/High School Kids" all sit down at the table. Kevin eats breakfast with them and drives them to school, and then he goes to work. Back at home; Lucy is waking up her kids who are in elementary school. Mike, Kyle, Nikky, and Kate do the same as their older brother and sisters. Then, Lucy wakes up her tired son, Jake, and she eats breakfast with the five of them. After that, she drops off her kids at school, then Jake at preschool. Then, she goes to work.

This is what goes on practically every morning at Simon & Cecilia's house. Simon wakes up & Kisses his wife, then his 3 kids inside of Cecilia, then Calls to his kids to get up and get ready for school. "Son, Tommy, Keels, it's time for school. Keels, Max is waiting to lick your face," Simon calls to his kids every morning. Jay and Tom come right down, and then Simon has to go upstairs and "drag" Keely out of bed. The three kids eat breakfast, and Simon goes to wake up Cecilia. Then the three of them go get ready by themselves as best they can considering each of their ages. Jay takes a shower, Tommy takes a bath with Simon checking in on him every couple of minutes or so, and Keely waits for her "Moomy" to come and help her take a bath. Then, they get dressed, and grab their 3 jackets, and 3 backpacks, and Jay walks Thomas to school. While Cecilia (when she isn't pregnant) goes on her own to take Keely to preschool. Now, since Cecilia is pregnant, Simon drives, but Keels insists that "Moomy" go with too. Then Cecilia goes back home, and Simon drives to Justin's house, and he picks him up, and they both go to work.

This is what goes on practically every morning at Ruthie and Peter's house. Mark cries, and Si wakes up. Ruthie and Peter wake up and Peter gets Simon ready for school. Ruthie stays home, and Peter goes to work dropping Simon off at school on the way.

This happens at Annie an Eric's house. Sam wakes up, gets ready, and reluctantly goes to school. David wakes up, drives to school, stops for Sam already walking, and the two of them drive together. Sam has a car, but he rarely drives it…he always walks, because he is so depressed. Annie & Eric wake up and worry about their family, and go back to sleep.

A/N: This chapter was kind of boring, I'm really sorry; I had bad writer's block and wanted to take a break from David for a while. I was bored writing it, so that is probably a reason why it isn't that good.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Now What?

"I have some good and bad news. The good news is that you are having 2 healthy boys, but baby C, also a boy, has a 75 chance of having Spina Bifida" Dr. Bee sadly reported to Simon & Cecilia.


	4. Chapter 4: Now What?

**Chapter 4: Now What?**

A/N: I think this chapter is a WHOLE LOT better than the last one...but anyways...HERES YA GO:

"Cecilia, when is our doctor's appointment again?" Simon asked his one and only. "Two," she said looking at her watch, it was 1:30, "Oh! We have to go! Come on Simon, PUT A SHIRT ON!" Simon jumped, Cecilia was very moody when she was pregnant, Simon knew that, so he "obeyed her every command." Simon put a shirt on and some shorts. They drove to the doctors and met their doctor, Dr. Bee, in his office.

After Cecilia had the ultra sound Dr. Bee told them he needed to go talk to his boss for a minute leaving Simon & Cecilia alone with a load of worries. "What do you think they're talking about," Cecilia asked scared for her sons. "I don't know," Simon truthfully replied. Then, after seeing the expression on Cecilia's face, he quickly reassured her, "I'm sure it's fine," Simon replied. Cecilia and Simon were both scared and worried until the doctor came back in breaking up their thoughts. "I have some good and bad news. The good news is that you are having 2 healthy boys, but baby C, also a boy, has a 75 chance of having Spina Difia" Dr. Bee sadly reported to Simon & Cecilia. Their fears were true. They thanked the doctor, and with Cecilia sobbing, and tears running down Simon's face, they left.

When they got home, they told their oldest son, Jason, the news. Jason brightened up their day when he said, "So?" Simon and Cecilia exchanged confused looks. "So what if he won't be able to walk. Does that mean you won't love him? If there were something wrong with me would you hate me? I'm not perfect, Tom's not perfect, Keely's not perfect, you guys aren't perfect, and when you have them they're not going to be perfect, no ones perfect, why does it matter that he probably won't be able to walk? I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. You're my parents, no...wait...you guys aren't my parents. He's my dad, THAT'S IT! If my real b of a mom were here, I wouldn't be calling you my mom!" Jason stormed off to go up the stairs, but before he could get any further Simon caught him, while Cecilia just sat on the living room couch crying. "Not so fast young man!" Simon called after him. "You go apologize to your moth...Cecil...your mother this instant! And don't you ever say that word again. Georgia left because we were only 18 Son! Only 18! We made a mistake, you weren't a mistake, the choice we made was a mistake, not you! Why are you talking about Georgia like that...you know why she left, you know we will love your brother just as much as you, Thomas, Keely, and the other 2 boys! You know that! Tell me what's going on...obviously we need to talk. Come on son, what's going on." "Fine!" He went over to Cecilia, "I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry," he said sincerely, he went over to Cecilia and hugged her, "I love you Mom," he told her. Cecilia felt a whole lot better and told her son she loved him. Then, Simon took Jason upstairs. And they had a conversation that went like this:

Simon: What's up? Jay?

Jason: you've never done that before

Simon: Done what?

Jason: called me Jay or Jason. You always called me Son

Simon: I haven't noticed, do you want me to call you Jay

Jason: no, its just, I never met my mom, my biological mom

Simon: do you want to meet her?

Jason: No, Yes, I do but if I did I know I would do something I would later regret

Simon: What would you do?

Jason: Something, I don't know, I just know I would do something I would regret

Simon: No, I would go with you, if you want to meet her you can.

Jason: I already have a mother

Simon: smiles yea, I guess you do don't you?

Jason: yeah, and a sister and 4 brothers soon

Simon: chuckles I love you son

Jason: I love you too Dad

They hugged for a long time and then Simon told him he was sorry that he and Cecilia had made it sound like they wouldn't love his disabled brother. He then assured him that they would love Jay's brother just as much. After Simon talked with Cecilia, they agreed they would let their children pick the names for their triplets. Jay said Stephen or Steve, Thomas said Gary, and Keely said Mac. When Simon & Cecilia heard the names, they smiled and hugged there kids.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 5: Regret 

Simon said, "You know, when you first told me that you got your girlfriend pregnant you said I could help because I had been through this already." "So?" "So, I didn't go through this. Well, I did get a girl pregnant when I was the same age as you, but I didn't shut out my family. I wasn't so 'popular,' and I didn't let my brother be humiliated every single day of his life since he started high school. I didn't hurt my brother more than anyone thought someone could ever hurt someone they love, and I didn't go so long without knowing important things going on in this family. I'm not the one who completely abandoned my morals and beliefs. You were, you did. And I bet you don't even regret having sex with Stacy, you just regret getting her pregnant. You loved having sex with her, and I'm absolutely positive you would do it again if there weren't the risk of having a child."


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

**Chapter 5: Regret**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything....EXCEPT!!! (YAY!!!) Most (or all) the storylines, and all Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, and David's kids and soon to be kids. I also own (what a funny word) Andy's girlfriend, and David's girlfriend. Hmmmmm......I don't think I own anything else, so bye bye!

A/N: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? NO AUTHORS NOTES!!!!!!! WOW....ok time for the story

"I can't believe I was so stupid," David said to Simon. "I know how you feel Dave," Simon told him. "Maybe," David said, "but I don't know why, it's just, I feel like my whole life is falling apart." "Maybe because it is," Simon almost chuckled, "but the thing is not to let your life fall apart, and soon you'll probably realize its been falling apart long before you had sex with Stacy." David asked, "How's that?" Simon replied, "Well the second you left your brother, not to mention your twin, behind, I suspect that's when your life started going down hill." "What are you talking about," David said having no clue. "You don't know? You really don't know do you?" Simon, who was surprised, asked. "No," David replied. "So, you don't know that Sam almost commit suicide about a month ago." Simon informed him. David got a blank look on his face. Simon just stared at him chuckling and shaking his head every once in a while. After about 10 minutes David said, "He did?" "Yeah," Simon assured him. Simon said, "You know, when you first told me that you got your girlfriend pregnant you said I could help because I had been through this already." "So?" "So, I didn't go through this. Well, I did get a girl pregnant when I was the same age as you, but I didn't shut out my family. I wasn't so 'popular,' and I didn't let my brother be humiliated every single day of his life since he started high school. I didn't hurt my brother more than anyone would ever think someone could ever hurt someone they love, and I didn't go so long without knowing important things going on in this family. I'm not the one who completely abandoned my morals and beliefs. You were, you did. And I bet you don't even regret having sex with Stacy, you just regret getting her pregnant. You loved having sex with her, and I'm absolutely positive you would do it again if there weren't the risk of having a child." "Wow, you're so...right. I would do it again; I did completely abandon my morals and beliefs. I was a horrible son, a terrible brother, and an even worse twin." David said admitting that it was true for the first time out loud. "What am I supposed to do Simon, I really don't know what to do now, and how am I going to tell Mom & Dad?" David asked his older brother. "I honestly don't know what you're supposed to do, I guess that you should trust God and follow your heart Davey, and WE can tell Mom & Dad together, I would have given ANYTHING to have someone with me when I told Mom & Dad Georgia was pregnant, so I can be there for you." David smiled halfway. "Thanks" "Don't mention it" David remembered something else, "Remember when you told me that you realized one of the reasons that you were having sex with Georgia was because you thought you were going to go to hell anyways, so it doesn't matter what you did anymore." "Of course," Simon replied. David continued, "Then what do you think MY excuse is?" Simon answered, "First of all that's not an excuse at all, secondly maybe you don't have an 'excuse,' but then again maybe there is some reason why you did what you did." "Hmmm" David said unsatisfied. "When are we going to tell Mom & Dad?" "We'll tell them after dinner, and I think Ruthie, Peter, Simon (his nephew), and Mark are coming over. Cecilia is too, and Tom, Jay, and Keely." "Okay," David said.

Later that night before dinner, everyone was sitting at the table. Just when Annie was about to bring dinner to the table David backed out saying he wasn't feeling well, but Simon went with him outside the room. "Wait! David, It's just dinner." "I can't do this," David admitted. "Yes you can, its okay, I'll be with you." Simon reassured him. David then said, "I know, but I want to skip dinner today." "I understand, you want me to skip dinner also?" Simon asked. "Yeah," David Said, "Ok let me go tell them." Back by the table where everyone was, Simon whispered to Cecilia he was going to talk with his brother, and then said he wasn't feeling too well either and left the room. Ruthie got up too, but before she could leave, Annie said, "RUTHIE!" "Sorry Mom," said Ruthie.

Later that night Annie went to see what was up with her "sick sons." Annie went up to David's room and saw David and Simon talking. She knocked on the door, went inside, and said, "Simon, while you two were up here being "sick" Thomas actually got sick, and Cecilia asked me to come up to her to get you so you guys could go home." Simon said thanks and got up and right before he opened the door, he looked back and saw David's helpless expression on his face, so Simon said, "David, umm you want to stay over at my house tonight?" David immediately took the offer and said bye to his mom. Downstairs, Simon took his sick son in his arms, Jay took Keely's hand, and as they were walking out the door, David looked back at Sam watching T.V. David quickly asked Simon and Cecilia if Sam could come too and they agreed. David said the 1st true words to his brother he had said in a long time, "Hey Sam?" "Yeah," Sam replied. David asked him, "You wanna come along?" Sam, actually happy for the 1st time in a very long time excitedly said, "YEAH!" Sam said goodbye to his family and went with his twin, Simon, and Simon's family.

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 6: How to Deal 

David, with Simon by his side, said, "I got my girlfriend pregnant." Eric & Annie sat and stared, then they started to yell at their youngest son. Simon couldn't let them though, they couldn't take it, he couldn't take it, and most definitely David couldn't take it.


	6. Chapter 6: How to Deal

**Chapter 6: How to Deal**

A/N: no more new reviews since 3 hours ago, nothing to respond to........ If my chapters are getting worse...please let me know so i can fix it, otherwise i will keep going.......AND I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL KEEP WRITING so dont worry.

David, still over at Simon's house, went to talk to his twin brother. "Hey," David said, trying his best to cheer his brother up. "Hi,' Sam said, trying to sound the least bit happy. They had a conversation that went like this.

David: What's up?

Sam: Why do you care?

David: Because you're my brother, and I love you

Sam: mumbles to himself Right

David: Sam, I do love you, you know that right?

Sam: If you say so

David: What is your problem?!?! I'm trying to be nice.

Sam: No...You're not. You are doing exactly what Simon told you to do. It's not the same if you don't mean it

David: I'm not doing this because Simon told me to, I'm talking to you because I care about you, and I heard you almost commit suicide

Sam: You JUST NOW found out?

David: Yesterday

Sam: That's SAD David

David: You could've told me sooner

Sam: And you can still tell me YOUR little "secret"

David: I don't have a secret

Sam: Come on David, everyone in this family are HORRIBLE liars

David: Maybe, but I'm not lieing

Sam: David, tell me

David: I DON'T HAVE A STUPID SECRET YOU IDIOT

Sam: Starts to cry, but then stops and looks up I'm not the idiot you are, I can't believe you...You had sex with Stacy, And now she's having a baby?!?!?! Sounds to me...like YOU'RE THE IDIOT!!!!

David: How did you know? YOU LITTLE - he stopped himself I would say more, but there are kids around

Sam: Ok? I knew because I wanted to find out...so I did. It wasn't that hard to piece together the puzzle, and you do know, that every person in this family, except Mom & Dad, and probably some people outside this family know. Sam didn't know if that were true, but he thought it sounded good

David: Oh. Just sits there saying "I'm so stupid" over and over again to himself

Sam: I HATE YOU DAVID FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! Never.

Sam then got up and flew out the front door. David tried to run after him, but stopped himself, he didn't want to hear anything more of how Idiotic and Stupid he was.

Simon, with Jay by his side, came downstairs when he heard all the yelling. "Guess that didn't go to well," Jay laughed. David got up like he was going to tackle Jay, and he started walking towards him. Simon intervened; he stepped in front of Jay and then said "Back off David! Son, go upstairs. David, you want my help, then stay away from my kids. If you ever touch him...I'll have you arrested. Got it?" "Got it," David angrily said. "Good," Simon told him. "Now, when are we going to tell Mom & Dad?" "Whenever, now, if you want," David said, now calm. "Ok," said Simon, "let's go, just let me go get Thomas." Once Simon came back downstairs with Tom in his arms they went out the front door to Simon's childhood home.

When they opened the door they heard a little voice, "Uncle Simon, Uncle Simon!" "Simon," Simon called back. It was Simon's nephew, Ruthie's child. "Can you go tell Mommy I said to go upstairs and stay up there?" Simon asked. "Anything Uncle Simon," Sime told him. "Ok, thank you." Sime went off to deliver Simon's message to Ruthie. Simon went upstairs to let his sick son sleep in his old bed. Once he came back down, Eric & Annie were questioning David. Then Simon said, "Why don't we go into the living room." "Sure," Eric & Annie suspiciously said.

David, with Simon by his side, said, "I got my girlfriend pregnant." Eric & Annie sat down and stared, then they started to yell at their youngest son. Simon couldn't let them though, they couldn't take it, he couldn't take it, and most definitely David couldn't take it. Eric & Annie were in shock. They didn't know how to deal with this. It was too much, but the phone rang, and David was saved by the bell...or ring. Eric put the phone down and stared deep into all three of their eyes. "Ma..." He couldn't say it, but he had to, "Matt and...Ch...Chase have been in a car accident." Simon went upstairs got Tom, and Ruthie. Ruthie got Peter and their kids. David tried to find Sam, but he couldn't. Soon, they were all in the car. Thoughts prancing around in their heads. No one talked, No one stared at each other, and no one moved a muscle, except for Eric, who was driving.

A/N HA! That was my attempt at a little cliffhanger. Did it work? where's Sam? What's gonna happen? AGGHHHH!!!! ok sorry, heres the preview for the next chapter

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Injured 

"How are they," a worried mother, otherwise known as Annie, asked the ER doctor. "Matt is stabilized, but Chase won't react to the medicine." The waiting room fell silent. And you know, with that big of a family in one room, it's BAD if it's silent. Sarah just cried with the rest of her children hugging her.


	7. Chapter 7: Injured

**Chapter 7: Injured**

A/N: Wow! I'm so sorry, I got major writers block for this chapter so sorry if it's boring. Oh, sorry again, I couldn't accept anonymous reviews, I changed it now so sorry to anyone who tried to review but couldn't (if there were any that is)

Response to reviews:

Cnflute – Thanks! Yes I do realize that sometimes people can't really keep up with every chapter I write, but I'm a VERY impatient person when it comes to 7th Heaven. So, I realize I probably won't get as many reviews that way, but I can't help myself. Thanks for your suggestions. I truly try to make the chapters longer, but I can't for some reason. Oh, the reason I was updating so quickly was because I had already had those chapters written. Now, I'm only on Chapter 8, and I probably won't be updating as frequently though I will try, because I love reading my own stories and reading your guys or gals' reviews.

Everyone, in the waiting room now, was so busy worrying and crying that they didn't even notice Sam wasn't there. He hadn't been anywhere in sight since he stormed out of Simon's house. David, Simon, and Jason had just assumed that he went home, but he didn't. (A/N: so sorry for interrupting, just that I'm not going to mention Sam anymore for right now I mean, so don't get all angry with me because I can't for the story's sake at the moment.)

"How are they," a worried mother, otherwise known as Annie, asked the ER doctor. "Matt is stabilized, but Chase won't react to the medicine." The waiting room fell silent. And you know, with that big of a family in one room, IT IS BAD if it's silent! Sarah just cried with the rest of her children hugging her. Annie was the first one to go see her son, while Sarah went to go see _her_ son. In each room were different emotions. Everyone was happy that Matt was doing better, but devastated that Chase wouldn't react to the medication. In Chase's room, Sarah held her baby boy's hand praying for him to get better. In Matt's room, Matt was talking as best he could to his mom. Matt found out about his son, and he demanded to see him.

Later, Matt was doing a lot better, and was expected to be out of the hospital soon. He was allowed to see Chase, who had slipped into a coma. "Hang in there buddy. You can do it. I know you can. You have to. You are everything to me. If something were to happen to you, I could never look at myself again. Buddy," Matt couldn't go on. He couldn't take his son's breathing with that breathy thingy. Sarah then came in the room, with the rest of their children. They all slept in his room. All dreaming of when Chase was born, and when he took his first steps, his first words, and other memorable "events" of his.

In the morning, (A/N: AAGGHHH!!!!!! WRITER'S BLOCK!!!) Chase was still asleep, but he was starting to react to the medication. The doctor's said that he could probably go home soon. Everyone was relieved when they heard that information.

A/N: I am SO SORRY! That was probably one of the worst chapters yet! I thought I had a good idea for this chapter but I didn't. Don't complain about this chapter please because I ABSOLUTELY KNOW THIS IS HORRIBLE! WOW! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND DON'T BE DISCOURAGED TO READ ON, because I VOW TO YOU IT WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER!!!!

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 8: Break Away:

"It looks like you broke your arm in two places," Doctor Brown told Tanner looking at the x-rays. "What?!?! So I can't play baseball?!?! This sucks!" And with that he stormed out of the ER.


	8. Chapter 8: Defend Me

**Chapter 8: Defend Me**

Charlie and Luke were just dropped off at school. They started to walk towards their first class that they had together, Algebra. They both hated it, but they were good friends, so they liked having it together. But, after school is when the story started.

Charlie and Luke always walked home together. They did have classes with some of their other cousins, but they walked by themselves. As they passed by the park they noticed one of Brooke's friends was running home. They looked over at the park and saw a bully tormenting Brooke. They immediately went over there and said to the 14-year old bully, the same age as they were, "Back off!" "What are you going to do about it?" The bully said in a "ha I'm so much better than you" voice. Just then Charlie said, "This is exactly what I'm going to do!" And he punched the bully right in the face. Then Luke started to fight.

Just then, Tanner was running past the park. He loved fights, but he never ever joined in. He went over there and watched. But, as soon as he saw his brother, sister, and cousin, he immediately joined in. He told his sister to go home, and she did.

Then, all three of them were fighting the much bigger bully. The bully pushed Tanner on to the ground, and then punched Charlie, and he fell onto Tanner. That whole time Tanner was screaming as loud as he possibly could. "Owwwwwwww!!!! It hurts, it really hurts!" Then, the bully tripped Luke and he fell down. Charlie, knowing how "tough" Tanner was, knew it was strange that he was crying, because he hardly ever did. Charlie asked Tanner, "What hurts?" "My," he sobbed, "My arm...I can't move my arm!!!" Luke was terrified, so he got his cell phone (because now they weren't all living in the biblical times) and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 operator, what's your emergency?" The operator asked. Luke told her that he thought his cousin broke his arm. She told Luke to keep Tanner still, until an ambulance was there.

When the ambulance came, they all got in the back. Tanner was still screaming all the way to the hospital. He had had injuries before playing baseball, but he had never screamed so much. When they got to the hospital, they called their parents. In an instant, Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Carlos were there. Tanner, Charlie, and Luke all had black eyes, bloody noses, scrapes all over their bodies, and bruises.

Once Tanner stopped screaming Mary and Carlos went into Tanner's hospital room. He was getting x-rays. "It looks like you broke your arm in two places," Doctor Brown told Tanner looking at the x-rays. "What?!?! So I can't play baseball?!?! This sucks!" And with that he stormed out of the ER.

Everyone who knew Tanner knew how much baseball meant to him. He's the best player on his team. They had won the championship every year since Tanner joined the team. Tanner was devastated that he couldn't play baseball, and he decided to do the unthinkable.

He was only 13 but he didn't care, he was going to shoot that bully. He had a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and many cuts (that he needed stitches for), and many bruises. He looked like he had been beaten. But, he didn't care at this point. He looked for the bully and when he found him, he pulled out a gun. The bully put his hands up scared to death. Tanner moved the gun over and pulled the trigger showing the bully the gun was real. The safety was on. Tanner turned the safety off and...."Sentar le en el terreno ahora!" It was his father, telling him to put it on the ground now. All Carlos' kids could speak and understand Spanish. Most of the time, all of them spoke English. And, A lot of the time, when Carlos spoke in Spanish to them, they were in BIG TROUBLE. Tanner set the gun down on the grass. He kicked the grass at the bully, and Tanner gave him one last glare. The bully was still shocked and terrified, but he went home. (The bully thought he dreamt it, and was so scared that he didn't report Tanner.) Carlos picked up the gun, wondering where Tanner got it, because they don't own guns.

Back at Mary and Carlos' house, Tanner was being lectured. No surprise there though. "What were you thinking?" Carlos said pacing back and forth across the floor of Tanner's room. Mary was sitting in a chair, while Tanner was sitting on the bed scared to death. He was always scared win his father got really angry with him. He was a really good kid, and hardly ever got into trouble. Most of the time, he was always happy, as long as he could play baseball. "I guess I was thinking that that stupid person deserved to be shot." Tanner very angrily said. "Why did you think he deserved to be shot?" asked Mary. "Because I can't pl" Tanner cut himself off, knowing if he said anything about baseball it would only make his parents more mad. "I wasn't really going to shoot him," Tanner said, not knowing if that was the truth or not. "Hmm, THEN WHY WERE YOU POINTING A GUN AT HIM!?" Carlos asked. "BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" Tanner screamed and walked out of his room, downstairs, and out the door. "Where did he get that gun?" Mary asked her husband. Carlos shook his head, "I don't know." But, as soon as they heard the front door vigorously open and then slam closed, they immediately stopped all conversation. Mary ran downstairs along with Carlos, and they told Tanner they would talk about this later. He went back inside and ate dinner without anyone saying a word.

At Matt and Sarah's house, Luke was also being lectured. "Why were you fighting?" Asked Sarah. "Some idiot was tormenting Brooke." Luke truthfully answered. "We told him to stop, but he didn't so then we started fighting," he continued. "Then, Tanner was going by the park, where we were, and he saw us and he started fighting, and then he pushed Tanner and he fell. Then he pushed Charlie and he fell right on top of Tanner. Then he pushed me and I fell. After that, Tanner was screaming, so I called 9-1-1 because he never cries like that." "Wow!" replied Matt and Sarah in unison. "I know that fighting's not the answer, but I didn't know what else to do." He continued. Sarah & Matt decided not to punish him because they felt he learned his lesson.

Back at Mary & Carlos' house, Tanner was doing his homework. Charlie had already told the whole story to his parents, and Brooke was confused because she was very popular and never got picked on. She was also wondering why a 14-year-old would pick on an 11-year-old. Tanner was "down in the dumps" and could hardly do his homework. He wanted to play baseball so bad. It meant everything to him. He just forgot about it though, and started to learn how to write with his right hand. (He broke his left arm, and he was left-handed.) His family helped him get through it all, and soon, he was happy. Not as happy as he could have been if he were playing baseball, but he was happy. Brooke thanked her brothers and cousin for sticking up for her, and she told Tanner she was sorry that he broke his arm.

A/N: That was kind of a sudden ending, I'm really sorry, but I truly didn't know how else to end the chapter. PLEASE R&R It makes me feel good. ï 


	9. Chapter 9: Break Away

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Break Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I part of Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, New Found Glory, or Linkin Park.**

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!! This chapter is like WAYYY longer than all my others....it has like 3 parts so...yeah. Oh, I said before that one of Simon and Cecilia's babies had Spina Difia...well, what I meant was Spina Bifida. So, I'm very sorry about that.**

**Respond to reviews:**

**OthfanAnna – sorry I didn't respond to your review in Ch. 8 but anyways...I will write more...thank you so much for reviewing...it makes me happy! :)**

**Keep reviewing peoplez!!!!!!!!!! Review iAhora! (now!)**

"**Hey! Tiffany!" Andy called to the love of his life. "Andy! Hey!" Tiffany called back. It was lunchtime and the two of them were sitting at a table, together, like always, since the day they met. Well, not the day they met, because that was in kindergarten. Ever since they realized they loved each other, they were almost inseparable. And, when they weren't together, they were thinking about each other. So, what could ever break them up? Well, who knows?**

**If anything were to break the couple up, Andy was sure it would be Tiff's Dad. Tiffany's parents liked Andy, but they didn't like the two of them together. They were happy about telling the "whole world" about being boyfriend and girlfriend. But, when Tiff's parents found out, they decided to allow it thinking it was only "puppy love." The fact was though, it wasn't puppy love, and Tiff and Andy both knew that. No one else believed them when they said it though, so they decided to enjoy the thought for themselves. Andrew and Tiffany were right; it was much much more than "puppy love." Tiff was Andy's world and Andy was hers. They always shared what they were feeling and just knew they would always be together. When Tiff told Andy she needed space for a while, Andy's whole word came crashing down.**

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile, Kara was at high school talking with friends. She saw Andy sitting down alone, and found it strange, but she didn't care, she needed Andy and Aly for the day. She needed them to cover for her. She was going to a party later that night, and she needed Aly and Alex to keep their parents busy. Of course, that wouldn't be too hard considering they each had 9 brothers and sisters.**

**Andy and Aly said "ok" much like they always did. They knew it was wrong, but they were afraid to betray their sister. Besides, Andy and Aly trusted their sister, and believed she wouldn't do anything stupid.**

* * *

**That same day, all of Annie and Eric's kids received identical letters. Annie and Eric each got one too. They had noticed Sam was gone by now, but they figured he went on "vacation" and would call the next day as he often did. He didn't call in 2 days, but they received letters. All of them, Annie, Eric, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, and David received letters for themselves, their spouses, and their kids. The letter read, **

"_**Dear Family,**_

_**By now, you're probably wondering where I am. Well, as I will miss you all, I believe it's for the best. Please, don't worry about me, I promise you I will be fine. My life is a wreck, and I need to fix it, on my own, alone. I will come back as soon as I can, but please don't try to find me. Matt, I love you, you saved my life. If it weren't for you and Ruthie, I might not be here today. Sarah, you are my sister, I love you too. Mary, I never knew you that well when I was young, but I still care about you a lot and I love you. Carlos, be good to Mary, she's a great person. Lucy and Kevin, I love you guys. Simon, I love you too, bro. Stay cool with your kids. You are a GREAT brother. Cecilia, you are awesome, and a great mother. Ruthie and Peter, thanks for ALL you've done for me, I love you guys, and you guys will make great parents again if and when you decide to have more kids. All my nieces and nephews, you guys are such great kids, and I love you guys and gals to death. Never change. David, I don't know why you did what you did, but I still love you. Oh, happy birthday tomorrow, and happy Valentine's Day too. I love you Dave, but I can't understand why you left me out in the cold, how could you? Anyways, I just don't want any of you guys to worry, because whatever problems you guys might have, you will ALWAYS have each other. And, don't worry about me; I will be just fine alone. I've been alone for a long time, and I can take it a little longer. I love all you guys to death, and I will always be there for you...when I come back.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Brother, Son, and Uncle,**_

**Samuel Camden **

**_Samuel Camden"_**

* * *

**Well, I think we can say no one took that letter well, but as Sam asked them too, they didn't worry.**

**Andy felt his life was ruined, but he knew Tiff would be back, but he didn't want to wait. **

**He was broken out of all his thoughts when the bell rang to go home. He walked as slowly as possible, thinking about Tiffany. He started crying while he was walking, but he quickly wiped away his tears as to not let anyone see him. Before he got home, he was just sad, but right when he stepped onto the sidewalk in front of his house, he turned angry. He walked up to the door and vigorously opened it, and then he slammed it shut. Everyone in the house, which was Aly, Krys, Danielle, Mike, Kyle, Kate, Nikky, and Jake, falsely assumed it was Kara. Kara often opened and closed the door like that; they would have never guessed that it was Andy. **

**Kara came home next, leaving all the kids together, like they often were. She opened the door the exact same way, and they all went to go and see who it was. Then, they all wondered who had opened the door the first time. So, they looked around at each other and saw who was missing. Andy. They saw on his door, a sign, which said "LEAVE ME ALONE, I MEAN IT!" They were all left flabbergasted at the sight. But, they had tons of homework, so they got back to it.**

**Andy was lying on his bed crying hard. He was not one that cried very often, but Tiff had just broken up with him, so he had good reason. He had white carpet piled with junk. There were posters of Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, New Found Glory, and Linkin Park all over his walls. His walls were painted red & black. He wasn't really a punk, but he kind of had a room like one. If you walked in his room from the door and went straight you would be at the end of his bed. If you look to the right from there, you would see a desk with a computer and his books on it. If you looked to the left, you would see a couch, and a TV. If you just look straight at his bed and a little to each side, you would see two nightstands. The left nightstand had an alarm clock and pictures of Tiffany, Andy, and Andy & Tiffany together. On the right nightstand, he had an alarm clock, and pictures of Him and his girlfriend and his family. He always slept staring at the pictures of him and Tiffany. Andy almost always wore a hat. When he took it off, he had golden-brown hair about an inch long if it was spiked. He had tan skin, but not too tan, and he was 5 feet 7 inches tall. He definitely got his dad's looks. He was like a dream guy, cute and really nice. Every girl in school wanted him, but knew he was taken. **

**After he had cried his eyes out, it was 5:00 pm, and he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Andy asked, trying as hard as he could to sound happy. "Andrew, are you okay?" Kevin asked his son. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied wiping his tears away. Andrew turned over on his bed, and Kevin opened the door. Andy looked over his shoulder, his eyes bloodshot and his face red. (One would have thought he was smoking pot, but he wasn't that type of guy.) "No, you're not." Kevin said. Andy just kept still. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked Andy. "Just leave me alone!" Andy said softly. "I can't do that, I'm you're father." Kevin said. Then, Andy told Kevin the truth. "Fine, Tiffany broke up with me, Dad." He could barely say it though. "Oh." Kevin blankly said. "I'm sorry." He continued. "I know, but please, can you leave me alone now?" Andy pleaded. "Yes, you'll be okay son," Kevin said as he left the room.**

* * *

**As soon as dinner was over Andy was relieved, he could barely make it through dinner without bursting into tears. Kara "went up to her room to study." What she was really doing was going to a party. When she came staggering back in the house almost two hours later, she was drunk. Aly saw her come in and said, "Are you d-drunk?" "Y-Ye-Yeah...c-cool huh?" Kara said before sprinting to the bathroom and puking her guts out. Aly followed her and was caught by Andy who asked her what was going on. Aly told him. Andy wanted to come with so he could keep his mind off of Tiffany. He said, "Go tell Mom & Dad!" "No!" Aly said back, "we don't want her to get caught, then Mom & Dad won't trust her." "They shouldn't!" He screamed. "Quiet, they're going to hear you." Aly whispered. "Good!" he said. Just then Kara came out of the bathroom. Then, Krysten and Danielle came down the stairs. They asked what was going on. Andy said, "Kara's drunk and Aly doesn't want to turn her in." "Good!" Danielle said at exactly the same time as Krysten said, "Why!?" Krysten and Danielle each took sides. Krysten was with Andrew and thought they should turn Kara in. Danielle was with Aly and thought they should "hide her." But before they could argue anymore they heard their mother's voice, "What are you 5 doing?" Lucy said suspiciously. Before any of Kara's siblings could answer, Kara went over to her mom, put her hand on her shoulder and said very drunkly (sorry can't think of a different word for that), "Ar...Arguing about whet...whether to...to turn me in...fo...for getting...dr...drunk or not." Kara said it like a 3-year-old. Lucy's eyes widened and Andy, Aly, Krysten, and Danielle's eyes closed. They were busted, but Kara was way more busted than that. Kevin came in the room, and they talked about a punishment. They decided that Krysten and Andy wouldn't get punished because they were going to tell them. And that Aly and Danielle would get punished. But, Kara was going to be grounded until further notice, and they would have many many more talks about this.**

**They all heard about each of their punishments and got ready for bed. It was 9:00 pm and the phone rang. Kyle picked it up, "Hello, Kinkirk residence, Kyle speaking." "Hi, is Andy there?" "Umm...yeah...I think so...who is this?" "Tiffany" she said. "I don't think he wants to talk to you right now, he's really sad." Kyle informed her. Just then, Andy picked up the phone, "Hello," he said breathlessly. "Kyle, hang up the phone," he told his brother. Kyle hung up the phone. "Hi Andy, it's Tiffany. I'm really sorry about today. I heard these rumors that...well...that you wanted to have sex with me, and I believed them. My dad talked to me, and he convinced me they weren't true." Tiffany said apologetically. "It's ok. I missed you." Andy said. "Just like that, you forgive me?" Tiff asked. "Always," Andy said. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Tiff asked. "You know it." Andy assured her. They said goodbye, hung up, and Andy went to sleep with the biggest grin he's ever had. **

**

* * *

**

**Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 10: A New Addition...s:**

"**They're beautiful!" Cecilia exclaimed. Cecilia and Simon kissed each other, and then their new triplets, Gary, Mac, and Stephen.**

* * *

"**Colt," David said to his newborn son. "I'm so sorry you won't have a mommy to grow up with." David said apologetically.**

**A/N: Well, I liked that chapter, but no ones reviewing!!!!!! Review peoples it makes me happy and makes me wanna write more. I won't post chapter 12 if one person doesn't review again. I don't care if you have already reviewed my story...review it again...please...it will brighten my day. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Additions

**Chapter 10: A New Addition...s**

A/N: Review peoples!!! Ay Yi Yi!!!!!! I'm going to try and start another 7th Heaven story...I have no idea what it will be about yet though. But, I promise you this story comes first, it's my first priority (out of my stories, if I make more than one) anyways...just wanted to tell you to read & review that story if I ever make it.

Review Responses (YAY!)

Amanda – As a said in a previous chapter (just hasn't shown up on the website when you typed in the review) I did mean that. I'm very sorry. I did mean Spina Bifida. Thank you for pointing that out and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!

OthfanAnna – Wow! Getting a little jumpy here aren't we. I didn't _mean_ to keep you in suspense (such a COOL word), its just that my computer got all messed up with spyware and a whole bunch of other bad stuff, and I couldn't update the story. I'm sorry, but my computer is fixed now...so yeah. I'm glad to see you want to read my story though. :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven or basically anything I mention in here, or Dairy Queen.

"OWWW!" Stacy screamed in pain. David and Stacy were talking. "Ehhhh," David said. They were in the car, driving to Dairy Queen to talk. David was driving; he turned the car towards the hospital, which wasn't that far away. Most who saw him driving would have thought Stacy would have been better off driving. David kept saying "ehhh" and swerving in the road. Lucky for him, there were no cops around. When they finally got to the hospital, they went up to a room.

After Stacy screamed for what seemed like days, they had a beautiful, healthy, and happy baby boy. David called Simon and his parents. They all came to see their new addition. Though Eric and Annie most definitely did not want David to have a child, they were happy. Stacy's parents came too. They felt just the same way as Eric and Annie, surprisingly.

* * *

The next day, David went to the hospital. Brian Colten Camden was in the nursery. The hospital staff told David that Stacy left and David was coming to pick Colten up. David always called Brian by his middle name, Colten. (Brian Colten was always known by Colt, Colten, Bry, and sometimes, Bry Colten, and no one knew why except Colten and David. David never called Colten Brian. David and Colt always kept the little "secret" for themselves. Stacy had wanted to name their son Brian, and David agreed. When she ran off, he couldn't seem to call him Brian.) David was kind of confused, but he took his newborn son home. Stacy never came back, but David didn't know that yet.

* * *

Simon and Cecilia had a scheduled C-Section. It was almost time for it. They were both at the hospital while their kids were chillin' in the waiting room. Cecilia started to get nervous. Simon just kept telling her that everything was going to be ok.

After about 5 minutes, they had 3 baby boys; Gary, Mac, and Stephen, who had Spina Bifida. "They're beautiful!" Cecilia exclaimed. Cecilia and Simon kissed each other, and then their new triplets, Gary, Mac, and Stephen. They finally got a private room with their kids. They got settled in the room and invited their kids in.

And, tradition continues. Their 3 older kids, Jason, Thomas, and Keely started to sing, "Love is All Around."

_Who can turn the world on with her smile?_

_Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile_

_Well it's you girl, and you should know it,_

_With each glance and every little movement you show it_

_Love is all around no need to fake it_

_You can have the town why don't you take it_

_You're gonna make it after all_

_You're gonna make it after all_

Cecilia and Simon just listened and smiled. They were so happy. They were devastated knowing that their son would have a hard life ahead of him, but they were none-the-less happy.

* * *

It was almost Thanksgiving now, two days from when Cecilia had she and Simon's triplets and 3 days from when David's son Colt was born. Stacy was still missing. David was worried, worried about Stacy and worried that he would have to raise his son on his own. He finally realized that Stacy wasn't coming back, and he would indeed have to raise his son as a single parent.

He had his son's crib in his room at Annie and Eric's house. Colten was in his crib, and he started crying. David was taking a nap and was immediately woken by his crying son. David could hardly bear to look at him, it just reminded him of the mistake he made and of Stacy. Before David went over to pick up Colt, he screamed in his pillow. Then, he got up and calmed his baby boy down, "Hey there buddy, it's okay Daddy's here." Then he started to apologize, "Colt," David said to his newborn son. "I'm so sorry you won't have a mommy to grow up with." David said apologetically. "Yegu," Colt said. David laughed. "I love you Colt," David said truthfully. "Heba," Colt said. David laughed again. He just thought of the good times they would have together.

* * *

Simon and Cecilia, still at the hospital, were enjoying quality time with their new triplets. Jay and Tommy were staying with Simon's parents. Keely was staying with Cecilia's parents. The two of them loved being with just the triplets. Don't get me wrong, they loved being with all of their kids, but to be with just Gary, Mac, and Steve was unbelievable to them. It was almost Thanksgiving and they were ecstatic that they would have everyone together, and the triplets could enjoy it. Even the three triplets seemed to be anxious for the holidays.

Even thought the triplets were just born, they looked exactly the same. Stephen wouldn't ever be able to walk on his own (or so the doctors told them), but they all looked so identical. They had golden-brown hair, not very much, but you get the picture. They had bluish-green eyes and VERY cute smiles. They were so happy I couldn't explain it. All 5 of them were so happy. The triplets already were starting to laugh at only 5 days old.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that chapter was a little bit short...I HAD SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK and I really wanted to get another chapter posted. HURRY UP AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 11 coming soon!

Summary of Next Chapter: Chapter 11: Together Again

Summary - Thanksgiving Dinner does not go well with everyone in the family being there. Even The Colonel, Grandma Ruth, George, Ginger, Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, their daughter, Erica, and their son, Alex. It is a VERY full house at dinnertime. Some of the spouses' family is there as well, but not that much. Also, the immediate families spend lunch together. And, someone's pregnant, who could it be? What about Sam, will he come back, find out next chapter. A/N: it might be a LLOOONNGG Chapter, but I expect it to be very good. :-)

Enjoy!

The Writer,

Camrie


	11. Chapter 11: Together Again

**Chapter 11: Together Again**

A/N: REVIEW AHORA!!!!! (Now) Let's see…to clear up any confusion…

Review Response(s) – YAY!!!!! 

Kara Lynsey! –Thanks, I will update as soon as possible. You see, I would include Lucy and Kevin more, but they are almost my least favorite characters. And it is hard, but I should (if all goes well) get a chapter that is mostly about them. Thanks for reviewing, KEEP IT UP!!!!!!!!!

Black Kat64 – Thanks for reviewing…I know Lucy's child in my story is older than Mary's but I did it for the story's sake…but thank you for pointing that out.

**The Colonel and Ruth** are still in love and married and VERY alive, and they are still frightening. Aaagghhhh! (I'm really sorry if I over dramatize them in this chapter.)

**George** is 30.

**Ginger** comes too.

**Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank** are both there with their three children:

**Erica** is 19.

**Alex** is 16.

**Sabrina** is 13.

A/N: Ok now that that's cleared up…we can start. Wow, I started to write this chapter, and now I'm even confused.

It was 1 day before Thanksgiving, 3 weeks since the triplets were born, and 3 weeks and 1 day since Colten was born. Gary, Mac, and Stephen didn't really cry that much, but Colt cried what seemed like ALL THE TIME! David got so frustrated, but he enjoyed having Colten around even though he did not want to have a kid at 18, and Colt cried A LOT! Gary and Mac were always so excited and happy, and so was Steve. They seemed to show this special bond between each other, like they understood each other without words.

Anyways, everyone was getting anxious about Thanksgiving. They would all be together, and I mean ALL. Even The Colonel, Grandma Ruth, and George would be there. Ginger also stopped by. Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank came with their three children, Erica, Alex, and Sabrina. It was going to be a VERY FULL HOUSE!

-At Matt and Sarah's House Getting Ready for Thanksgiving Dinner-

"Lizzie, come down here! We have to go soon!" Matt called to his oldest daughter. Luke, Ty, Jessie, and Chase were already ready to go. Sarah had cooked a wonderful dish, and everyone was waiting on Lizzie to come down so they could get going to Eric and Annie's. Lizzie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sorry, I'm not feeling too well" Liz said to her family. "Are you okay?" Asked Sarah. Sarah felt her forehead and it was hot. Lizzie didn't want to go to dinner, she knew it would be bad, plus she wanted to go to her boyfriend's house.

But, that family had the WORST liars. Luke knew she was lying. Luke rolled his eyes at her and chuckled to himself. Liz glared at him signaling that if he said anything he was dead. Luke shut up, and Matt said, "Sarah, can I see you in the other room for a minute please?" "Sure," answered Sarah.

Once in the other room Matt said, "You do know she's lying, right?" "Yep," Sarah responded, "what should we do," Matt answered her, "Umm…I think we should pretend to leave, and then wait until she goes to T.J.'s house, catch her, and then we can go to my mom & dad's house." "Don't you think that's a little mean?" Sarah asked. "Yeah…I guess, and we don't have that much time anyways, so let's just get her to come with somehow." Matt replied.

Back in the other room Matt just came right out and said, "Get in the car, you're going!" Lizzie rolled her eyes at her parents and walked out the front door and into the car. Once all the kids were in the car Sarah jokingly said, "Well, that worked." They both laughed and went out to the car.

-At Mary and Carlos' House Getting Ready for Thanksgiving Dinner-

"Charlie! We're going to be late!" Called Carlos. "Coming Dad!" Charlie called back. "Tanner, honey, we need to get going," Mary said. "Well I would hurry, but it's kind of hard to get a shirt on with this stupid cast on." Tanner said starting to get a little angry again. Mary felt sad that her son was so upset that he broke his arm. She just sighed it off and shooed everyone into the car. (A/N: sooo sorry for interrupting, but it's hard for me to put Mary and Carlos in the story because they are like my least favorite characters. I try though.)

-At Lucy and Kevin's House Getting Ready for Thanksgiving Dinner-

Kara came down the stairs wearing "hooker clothes." Kevin saw his daughter and screamed, "What in the world do you think you're wearing!" "Uhhh…Clothes?" Kara said. "Go upstairs and change if you ever want to see the sunlight again!" Kevin threatened. Kara screamed, "AAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" She turned around angrily and went upstairs to change.

Jake came down next…he was wearing a beanie with his skateboard in hand. Lucy saw him this time. She thought he looked so cute, and he did. She took his beanie off and put his skateboard away knowing The Colonel would be there.

Everyone else came down wearing presentable clothes and they headed off to Grandpa's and Grandma's.

-At Simon and Cecilia's House Getting Ready for Thanksgiving Dinner-

Jay, Tommy, and Keely were all ready. Simon and Cecilia were just trying to make Gar, Mac, and Steve look "cute." They put little tuxedos on them with a little clip-on tie. They looked so cute. They would definitely be getting a lot of attention.

Even though The Colonel was A LOT older now he was still scary, and everyone knew they had to look extremely nice. So, they did. They all got in the car, strapped the triplets in the car seat, watched them smile for a bit, and started driving.

-At Ruthie and Peter's House Getting Ready for Thanksgiving Dinner-

Everyone was ready. Simon was ecstatic to see Uncle Simon and his new children. He was so happy, but he was a little scared to see The Colonel and Grandma Ruth. Mark was almost ready, being dressed by his mom. Peter was putting on his suit, and he leaned over and kissed his bride. Ruthie returned the kiss, and they went into the car.

-At Annie and Eric's House Getting Ready for Thanksgiving Dinner-

Annie was finishing up dinner, while Eric was getting ready to meet his father.

David and Colt were upstairs. The Colonel (gosh, you'd think he'd be dead by now) had heard about Colt, and he wasn't very happy about it. David was scared stiff. He knew it wouldn't be good. "Colt," he said, "I'm very sorry about what's going to happen tonight. Most likely, there will be yelling. I just wanted you to know." David was definitely right about there being yelling that night.

-At Sam's apartment with a person he met-

"Sam!" Camrie called. (A/N: Hey I figured if I can't have Simon, then I'll take Sam ;)…hehe) "Yeah?" He replied to his new girlfriend. "I was thinking, we should go see your family tonight. I mean, after all, it is Thanksgiving." She said. "Ummm…I was going to go back home soon anyways, I guess now is as good of time as any. But, I wonder what it's going to be like. I haven't seen my family in about a month." He said truthfully. "It'll be fun!" She said. "Oh…okay, I guess we could if you want." Sam said. Camrie replied, "I do. Lets go now." "Okay," Sam said starting to get a little excited to see his family whom he had missed so much.

Sam met Camrie at the park one day. They clicked just like that. Though, Sam is still afraid to get to close to her, it doesn't worry him that much because Camrie is afraid to get to close to him. Sam couldn't trust people because of one experience, one haunting experience. But, he loved her anyways, and he tried his best to move on.

-The Dinner-

A/N: Thank you to OTHfanAnna for helping me cure my writer's block for this part and giving me great ideas. :D

I said before that everyone hadn't been together in a long time. People had seen the family, but they hadn't been ALL together in a very long time, if ever.

They were having Thanksgiving dinner outside, the only place big enough to fit that big of a family. The Colonel, Grandma Ruth, George, Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, Erica, Alex, Sabrina, Annie, and Eric were already there. The kids came like this:

First, David came downstairs with his son, missing Sam more than ever. He started to learn how to care about people once he had his son.

That night, though, he hoped more than anything else that Colt wouldn't cry. He knew he had made a mistake, and he didn't want to be the center of attention and be told over and over again of the mistake he made. Actually, he didn't even want to go, but he was forced to.

Next, Mary and Carlos came followed by Brooke, Charlie, and Tanner came straggling in behind. They sat down and talked with David and everyone else.

Then, Ruthie and Peter came with big grins on their faces. Mark was in Peter's arms while Peter was rocking Mark. Simon came in and was disappointed when his uncle Simon wasn't there yet.

After that, Simon and Cecilia came in with a stroller at hand. Three cute little babies were in the stroller and they looked so cute. Jay came in behind them holding Tom and Keely's hands. He was scared of The Colonel too. He just makes people shake. (A/N: shakes vigorously lol)

Next, Lucy and Kevin came. That made the "party" grow large. They came in followed by all their kids. Kara was not dressed like a "hooker" anymore.

Then, Matt and Sarah came in. Liz had a bad attitude because she wanted to go to her boyfriend's house, but her parents said "no." Luke was really excited to be there. Chase was too. Ty and Jessie were happy, I guess, to be there.

Then they started to sit down and shut up. They had two BIG tables set up in the backyard. They had one for kids and one for adults (and the babies).

At the "adult table," Eric and Annie were at each end of the long table. From Eric, going clockwise was Grandma Ruth, The Colonel, George, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Annie, Uncle Hank, Aunt Julie, David, Colt, Simon, Cecelia, Gary, Mac, Steve, Ruthie, Peter, and then Mark.

At the "kid table," no one was sitting on the end. Starting from Liz and going clockwise was Liz, Luke, Ty, Jessie, Chase, Charlie, Tanner, Brooke, Jason, Tom, Keely, Kara, Andy, Aly, Krys, Danielle, Mike, Kyle, Nikky, Kate, Jake, and Sime.

The dinner started off well…but then it just got…oh well…here it goes.

Everyone said the blessing and began to eat. And everyone could hear each table talking and stuff.

The Colonel came right out and said what he had wanted to say for a long time, "David, I see you're enjoying your time with your SON." He put BIG emphasis on the word, son. David got irritated but he knew it was coming. "Yes, I am actually," he said.

Everyone almost coughed up their food when The Colonel asked that. I mean, The Colonel was like so old now; you'd think he'd back off.

That little comment not only tore at David's heart, but also at Simon and Jay's feelings too.

Did you think it couldn't get any worse at that moment? Well, think again. Colt started to cry, and you could see David's helpless body pick him up. The Colonel was angry with that. The Colonel said, "He must be weak. Strong kids don't cry!" At that point, David was furious, and so were a lot of other people. "Excuse me!" David screamed directing it towards his grandfather. He got up and left, Colt in his arms, and went inside furiously.

Annie was angry now too. Same with Eric. Some of the younger kids hard started crying because of all the yelling that was going on. The older kids were just plain scared! Just then, someone walked in the backyard door. Good or bad?

It was Sam. Annie's anger quickly vanished from hear body as she jumped for joy. "SAM!" She screamed in pure enjoyment. She ran over and hugged him as tight as she could. He willingly returned the hug and said a little nervously, "Hi everyone! I hope I'm not too late." He looked around, looking for David. "Where's David?" He asked. All eyes went to The Colonel. Sam got an idea. "Oh…well, I have someone for you guys to meet." By then, most of the people were curious. Not The Colonel of course because he believed in the saying, "curiosity kills a cat." Sam opened the gate and motioned for Camrie to come on. She did, and everyone's eyes widened. She was beautiful. Her golden-brown locks swayed in the breeze. She had dark-brown big eyes that glowed in the sunshine. She was just beautiful. "This is my…my…friend." Sam said. "Nice to meet you," almost everyone out there said in unison which was REALLY creepy.

Sam took his tired girlfriend inside and let her sleep in his room. He went to David's room and said to him, "Why do you hate me so much?" "I don't" David answered. "You never look me in the eye anymore. We used to know what the other was feeling." Sam continued. "That ended a long time ago," David truthfully stated. "I know, but why?" Sam asked. "I think you know why," David answered. "I want to hear you say it," Sam said. "You don't trust me anymore," David said. "Continue," Sam said. "This is stupid, Sam, you and I both know why. Can't we leave it at that?" David asked angrily. Sam started to cry really hard and said, "Stop this! You are my twin. I hate my life, I even have scars to show," Sam said pulling up his sleeves to show scars from razors he had been cutting himself with. "You left me in the dust, I HATE YOU!" Sam yelled. "I hate you. I should have never come back." Sam said, now sobbing.

Sam walked out of David's room and stormed into the backyard. (First, he got his BEAUTIFUL girlfriend.) David ran after him. They all watched bewildered. After that, Matt, Ruthie (nosey as she is, you'd think she'd grow out of it by now), and Simon followed them. Sam is sobbing still and David is running after them, "Stop Sam! Stop, please, I'm sorry for hurting you. Let me help," "I am sorry, I didn't help at all," David continued, "I didn't think it could happen to guys, and I denied it and spread rumors about you to make me more popular. I didn't know how to help." Matt, Ruthie, and Simon were CONFUSED. Ruthie asked, "What's going on guys?" David looked down at Sam who had now broken down and was on the ground sobbing asking with his eyes if it was okay to tell them. Sam gave David a "I guess" look. David nodded and started to speak. "S…Sa…Sa…Sam…" He stopped. He couldn't say anymore. He tried again, "Sam wa…was…Sam was…ra." He tried once again, "Sa…Sam…was….ra…rape…rape…raped." Matt, Ruthie, and Simon were SHOCKED! "You were r…rap…raped?" Ruthie asked shocked. "Wow," Simon said blankly. David was sobbing, and Sam was on the ground sobbing.

At that point Annie, Eric, Mary, and Lucy had went to where Sam & David were. They didn't hear anything about him being raped though. "What's going on here?" Annie asked when she saw five of her children shaking. Sam and David had tried to stop crying when Annie and Eric came out there, but you could still tell that they were shedding tears. Sam replied, "Uhh…Nothing…Mom, we can go finish eating now." Eric who was now worried decided that he would find out anyways so he said, "Ok." They went to finish eating after they had stopped shaking a little.

They went to eat, none of the ones who "knew" having much appetite. The Colonel John Camden demanded, "Now what heaven's name is going on here?" No one said a word, most didn't even know. David remembered how angry he was at his grandfather and how he had left his son alone upstairs. "You want to come with me?" David demanded. Sam got up and they went to Colt.

"Why did you want to tell?" David asked. Sam sat down on David's bed and said, "I don't know, but I still hate you!" David shook his head and said, "Ok." "Do you think we could start over?" David came right out and asked. "What do you mean?" asked Sam. "I mean, forget the past, or as much as we can," David said. "Well, you've sure had a change of mind," Sam said smiling. David smiled too. David said, "Yeah, I guess Colt did that to me, making me care about people." Sam went over and picked up Colt, "Hi buddy, I'm your Uncle Sam." And at that point, Sam knew he loved Camrie. He knew he was still scared. He knew he couldn't trust people. He knew he needed help. He knew it would take time, but he knew he was in love with Cam. "Yes," Sam said out of nowhere. "Yes what?" David asked. "We can start over," Sam said. David grinned, "Great."

Summary of Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Family Times

Summary – Sam & David are starting to regain their closeness, slowly but steadily. Sam & Camrie are starting to get closer. David is struggling with his son. Ruthie reveals a secret. Andy wants to have sex with Tiffany. Can Lucy & Kevin talk them out of this one?

A/N: This summary is only for right now…it may change (as it often does) as I'm writing it.


	12. Chapter 12: Family Times

**Chapter 12: Family Times**

A/N: sorry for the wrong summary that was on chapter 11 for a while, that will be next chapter (if you got to read it before it changed)

Reviewer Responses –

IloveJT088 – Thanks! A lot!!!!!!!!! Here's your update. Sorry it took so long. TT

Sandy – WOW! Thanks a lot. Thank you for reviewing, and liking my story. It makes me HAPPY! : -)

Thanks for reviewing peoplez! Enjoy!

When Andy went home, he was feeling great. He had a great day at the park with Tiffany. He was studying when all of the sudden, "Kara Ann Kinkirk! Downstairs! NOW!" Kevin yelled on the top of his lungs. Kara slowly but surely went down stairs. All the rest of the kids came running downstairs. Lucy knew they would do that so she said, "This doesn't concern the rest of you." Everyone but Andy and Aly went back to their rooms. Andy and Aly hid behind the wall listening. "What is this?" Kevin demanded. Kara looked closely at it and said sarcastically, "Hmm...It looks like a condom." Lucy got angry really angry. "This is no time for jokes!" Lucy yelled. "Sorry Sorry. It's not mine, and it's not for someone I know, I swear," Kara said. "Then can you tell me who's it is." Kevin said unbelievingly. "I don't know." Kara said truthfully. "All right, your father and I need to talk. Go upstairs please." Lucy said.

Meanwhile, Andy was sweating bullets. Aly was looking at him strangely. "What?" She asked. "Nothing," Andy said. Just then, Kara came up stairs. "Is it yours," Kara asked looking at Andy. Andy didn't answer. "Oh, this is good. This is funny, no hilarious. I can't believe it." Kara said laughing. Andy rolled his eyes. Kara kept laughing while walking to her room. Aly's eyes widened. Andy just walked away.

* * *

-Ruthie and Peter's House-

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ruthie's 6-year-old son, Si, called to her. "What is it baby?" Ruthie asked. He had just heard that he was going to get a baby brother or sister and kept running to his room and back to his mom, dad, and brother. "I want the baby to be a boy! Ok Mommy?" He asked anxiously. Ruthie chuckled to herself and said seriously, "I'll see what I can do." "Ok," Simon said before running back to his room. Peter was there too. He, Ruthie, and Mark were just watching T.V. and when Si came down, they would turn the T.V. off and listen. "Daddy! Mommy!" Simon called coming back to his parents. "I changed my mind, I want the baby to be a girl." Then they decided to say this, "Honey, we can't choose whether the baby will be a little boy or little girl, God chooses." "I wanted Mark to be a boy, and he was." Si said matter-of-factly. Simon ran to his room, stopped, and said, "When am I going to have a brother or sister?" "Soon enough son, soon enough," Peter answered.

* * *

"Andy, you were going to...you were gonna..." Kevin tried to ask. "Yeah," Andy said before Kevin could finish. "And you still plan on...ya know," Kevin said. "Yeah," Andy said. Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing from Andy. Actually, he could believe it, but he didn't want to. "Andrew, you're only 15. 15-year-old kids don't have...s...sex," Kevin stuttered. Andy thought to himself for a moment and then stated, "Uhh...yeah they do Dad." "That may be true for some people but not for my son!" Kevin said starting to raised his voice. "Calm down Dad." "I am not going to calm down when my 15-year-old son plans on having sex!" Kevin screamed. Andrew started to get a little scared fearing his dad would hit him. But Andy knew deep down that Kevin would never hit any of his children, even if they were going to have sex. Andy looked Kevin in the eye and said, "I'm not going to have sex Dad." Kevin wouldn't have just let Andy off the hook that easily, but he trusted Andy and Andy never lied before. And Kevin could tell when someone was lying; he was a police officer after all. Kevin squinted his eyes and said, "I believe you, but you still thought about it so we still need to talk." "Fine," Andy muttered loud enough for Kevin to hear him.

* * *

"Sam," David said to his twin, "do you want to go to the park with Colt and me?" Sam came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sure," he said. "I'm going to ask if Camrie wants to come too, is that ok?" David nodded "ok."

* * *

One day later, Andy came down the stairs with his girlfriend; their hair was messed up and their clothes wrinkled. Lucy walked in and said, "You weren't..." "No!" Andy and Tiffany said truthfully cutting Lucy off. (They were just making out.) Lucy looked like she was thinking really hard. Andy broke her out of her thoughts, "Mom, if we were really having sex, do you think we would really do it...here?" Lucy thought for a moment longer. "Well, Simon did," she thought to herself. Andy and Tiffany weren't lying, they weren't having sex, but they wanted to.

Tiffany went home. "Andy, I know you weren't having...sex, but you want to. Do you really want to have a child at 15?" Lucy asked. "Well, no, but we would use protection." Andy stated. "Protection doesn't always work, Hun," Lucy said. Andy thought. "I'm not making any promises," Andy said jokingly. "I can't help but want to though Mom," he continued. "I know, but we can help you." Andrew half-smiled.

* * *

"I love you Ruthie Camden," Peter said to his wife. They kissed each other when they heard a little voice saying, "EWWWWW!" Peter and Ruthie looked down at their sons and then Ruthie's stomach. They smiled anticipating their next child.

A/N: That was a kind of short chapter...sorry!

KEeP ReViEWiNg PleAsE!!!!!!!!!!

Summary of Next Chapter: Chapter 13: Mine!

Summary - It is the New Year, and it doesn't start too well. Guess who's back? Georgia! Guess what she wants? Jay! Guess who's left hurt and confused? Jay and his family!


	13. Chapter 13: Mine!

**Chapter 13: Mine!**

A/N: I'll be taking names for Ruthie's baby. Give me more than one, boy and girl names. I already know the sex of the baby but it's a surprise so give me both. I will be accepting names until I make Ruthie and Peter decide on a name, which may not be until he or she is born. I like uncommon names and common names, but just don't make it the name of someone else in the story. : -) Oh, this story has some Lucy and Kevin in it, and next chapter will probably have more Ruthie, Peter, Mary, Carlos, Matt, and Sarah and all their kids in it. Kind of like the Lucy part but different.

Sorry if some of this chapter is a little unrealistic, but I don't know how this court stuff works in this case.

"Knock Knock," someone at the door said while knocking at the door. Jason was at an "after school activity." Keely and Tommy went to answer the door. They opened up the door and immediately shut it. "Mommy!" Tommy called. Cecilia answered the door and immediately shut it. "Honey!" She called. Simon came down, answered the door, and immediately shut it. Then he faced his family and said, "It's Georgia." He opened the door again and looked at his ex-girlfriend. "Georgia, what do you want?" Simon said as politely as he could but still showing anger. Georgia stuck her head through the opening of the door and looked around. She rudely said, "Nice house! Is...umm...Tyler...no...James...no...Jake...no...JASON! That's it! Is Jason here?" "No," Simon said. "Oh...well, can I come in then?" Georgia asked. Simon gave Cecilia an "oh no" look and said, on in."

Georgia came in and pushed passed Cecilia to the living room. "Georgia, is there something you wanted? Because I haven't seen you in over 13 years." Simon asked. "Of course," she said looking around. "I want Jason." "What do you mean 'you want him,'" Cecilia asked. "I want custody of him," Georgia said. Cecilia's fists clenched. Simon noticed this and ushered 2 of his 6 children out of the room. He didn't want his kids to see their mom punch someone. Simon didn't want Cecilia too punch his ex-girlfriend, but if she was going to, he didn't want his kids to see. "Really? You didn't seem to think that when he was born!" Simon said in a spine-chilling scream. "I changed my mind," Georgia said in a calm but ditsy voice. "Well, you can't have him!" Simon and Cecilia said in agreement. "I'll see you in court!" She yelled.

Simon sat down on the couch with Cecilia as soon as Georgia left. "What are we going do?" Simon asked his wife. Cecilia shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't know." Cecilia leaned on Simon and he wrapped his arms around her protecting her. Then, Tom came down with tears in his eyes and he cried, "Is...Ja...son going...to...go away?" He asked sobbing between pauses. "No Tommy," Simon reassured him hoping to reassure himself and Cecilia also.

"Mommy?" Asked Nicole Kinkirk. "Yes Sweetie," Replied Lucy. "Can I have a horse?" Nikky asked filled with hope. "Honey, we already have 2 dogs, and a goldfish. And we have no more room." Lucy said reluctantly crushing her daughter's heart. "Ashley said I could ride her horse, can I go horseback riding with her tomorrow?" She asked somewhat disappointed. "I think that would be ok," Lucy said. Lucy watched her daughter run up stairs to call Ashley (her friend).

Just then, Jake came skateboarding through the kitchen with Mike chasing after him and Andy chasing after him. "Jake, no skating in the house!" Lucy called after her son. When she saw Mike and Andy running after him she wondered what was going on. "What's going on guys?" Mike's eyes were filled with anger and so were Andy's. Mike and Andy stopped, but Jacob kept skating letting out blood curdling screams. Kevin caught him as he walked in the door. Once they were in the kitchen Mike spoke, "Tell Jake to stay away from me!" "I just wanted to hang out with you," Jake whined. "What's Andy got to do with this?" Lucy asked. "Give me back my hat Michael!" Andy yelled. "Never!" Mike yelled. Andy glared at him and ran over to him. Mike ran away from Andy. "AAAGGGHHH!!!!!" Mike screamed. Jake just shrugged and went outside to run away from home. Lucy went after him, and Kevin grabbed Mike away from Andy. "Don't you touch him!" Kevin warned his oldest son. "Give me my hat Mike!" Andy said getting very angry. Andy charged at Mike but Kevin was in the middle of him.

A/N: There! There's some Lucy and Kevin for you.

Jason opened the door and looked at his now large family in the living room. They had worried expressions on their faces so he asked them what was going on. "Son, Georgia...came by today. She wants to get...custody of you." Simon said with tears glistening in his eyes. "No!" He screamed. "No!" He screamed. Then he started to cry. "No!" He kept saying. "No."

Mike finally gave up the hat and Andrew went back to his room. Jake came back inside, but he still wanted to hang out with Mike. Mike watched TV with Jake for a while to make his parents happy. Lucy and Kevin just enjoyed another day with their kids.

"I don't want to see Georgia! You can't make me!" Jason cried and screamed at the same time. "No, we can't, but the court can," Simon said starting to cry.

Later that month, in court, Georgia was granted supervised visitation rights once a week. And if Jay wanted to see her more, he could. Jason didn't even want to see Georgia at all, but he had too, he was just glad it would be over soon if he didn't "bond" with her, which he knew he wouldn't. He was so angry with her for abandoning him, that he couldn't explain it. His pain was too big for words. He was hurt so bad by his real mother that he couldn't even admit to say that she was his mom. Georgia tried though, to get him to like her, but he wouldn't. He was too angry.

A/N: Sorry if that last part wasn't realistic, like I said b4, I don't know how that kind of court stuff works. Georgia is sooo ditsy.

Summary of Next Chapter: Chapter 14: The First One

Stephen undergoes his first surgery for Spina Bifida.

A/N: I may change this chapter around completely, I just don't know yet.

:-(

POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR THE REAL 7TH HEAVEN!!!!! SCROLL DOWN TO SEE...

I SWEAR IF GEORGIA COMES BACK TO THE SHOW AND SHE REALLY IS PREGNANT AND SIMON IS THE FATHER I'M GOING TO THROW MY TV OUT THE WINDOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRR...ok I'm done now... :-)


	14. Chapter 14: The First 1

**Chapter 14: The First (1)**

A/N: I still need names for Ruthie and Peter's baby!!!!! Come on review peoplez... :( If you wanna listen to the part of the song I put in this chapter you can search for it on Google.

Review Responses – (YAY!!!!)

IloveJT0828 – Thanks!!!!!! :) me like those names too...I'm glad

OneTreeHillGirl – Thanks a lot!!! I like those names...I'm still thinking though. Oh and here's your update. :)

x0BabyJess0x – Thanks for reviewing....No problem. :)

Disclaimer: See previous chapters...I don't own "Keep Believing" by Aaron Carter...and I think you guys or gals are smart enough to figure out what I do and/or don't own in this story. :)

"Baby, what if he doesn't make it?" Cecilia sobbed in her husband's warm, protective body. "He'll be fine Cecil," Simon assured her. They were in the waiting room, waiting for Steve to come out of surgery.

He was so small. He was too small to have surgery. He seemed to small to make it. He was only 3 months old.

Simon and Cecilia sat in the surgery waiting room with Jason, Thomas, Keely, Gary, and Mac. Gary and Mac seemed to be with Steve during his surgery. Whenever they cried that day, it seemed as if it was for Steve's pain. When they did cry that day it only pained Simon and Cecilia more. Their baby boy was in pain; they couldn't take that. Keely didn't exactly understand what was going on, but she could feel the sorrow in the room. She just sat by Tommy and Jay. Jason was praying that his little brother would make it. Tommy was comforting his baby sister. Simon and Cecilia were holding Gary and Mac. Sam, Camrie, David, and Colten came too.

Stephen's doctor, Dr. Brown, came out to the waiting room with news. "How is he?" Cecilia asked anxiously as she handed Mac to Simon and ran over to the doctor. Dr. Brown calmly said, "For now, Stephen is just fine, but his surgery's not over yet." Cecilia sighed a sigh of half relief. Then, the doctor received a page over the hospital intercom to come back to surgery. He ran to the room without a word or glance at Simon or Cecilia. That left Simon and Cecilia with a load of worries. Gary and Mac started to cry only making everyone feel worse. Anyone who knew him could pretty much feel Steve's pain even if you were miles away.

"What's going on?" Cecilia yelled after the doctor after he had already left the room. Cecilia started crying back into Simon's arms. And all of the sudden the chorus of the song, "Keep Believing" by Aaron Carter started to play in Simon and Cecilia's heads.

_Keep believing, baby_

_Cuz everything happens for a reason_

_And though tonight, tears fill your eyes_

_Don't stop dreamin' girl_

_I'll be right here to lean on_

_You're gonna make it through_

_I wanna see you_

_Keep believin'_

It seemed to have an effect on them because all of the sudden they started to kiss and hug happily. They seemed to know everything was going to be ok, and if it wasn't, they'd still have each other. Cecilia leaned on Simon's shoulder and said with tears glistening in her eyes, "It will be ok, right?" Simon shook his head and said, "It has to be."

Keely strolled tiredly over to her parents with her thumb in her mouth, "Moomy, Dadda, Stevey gonna to be ok?" She let out a big yawn. Simon motioned for her to get on his lap, "Hey Angel, Steve is going to be fine. Come sit on my lap." Keely climbed up onto her father's lap and soon fell asleep. Tommy fell asleep leaning on Jay. Gary and Mac were in the stroller, and they had started to calm down.

Jakecame into the kitchen with a very big smile on his face. "Hey buddy! Why are you so happy?"Kevin asked his grinning son. Jake's smile just got bigger. "Do I have to tickle it out of you?"Kevin threatened playfully.Jake started to scream and run.Kevin chased after him, caught him, and started to tickle his 4-year-old son.Jake laughed, "Ok, ok, I'll well." He hadn't quite gotten the hang of his T's yet.Jake gave a smirk and said, "CanChase come over and play?" "Sure buddy, but I don't want you two playing too rough, ok?"Kevin agreed.Jake shook his head and ran to go get his mommy to call Sarah.

Back at the hospital, a nurse came out to talk with Cecilia and Simon. "Dr. Brown has had an emergency and had to leave immediately," The nurse said. "But he's the surgeon, he can't just leave!" Cecilia screamed at the nurse. "Calm down Mrs. Camden," the nurse begged, "we have a new doctor filling in, and we wanted to make sure you approved of him." "Who's operating on my baby now!" Cecilia asked LOUDLY. "The 'vice-surgeon,' but he should be here any minute to meet you." "Thank you nurse," Simon politely said, "but can you tell us his name." "Oh yes, I'm sorry, his name is Dr. Camden." The nurse said looking at a sheet of paper. "You mean as in my brother Dr. Camden!" Simon asked shocked. "I believe so, yes." The nurse said. "You're not supposed to operate on your own family!" Simon and Cecilia said. "Well, I'll let him speak with you."

The nurse turned and walked away, and Matt came up to them, white coat and all. Simon started to get a half-glare on his face but Matt didn't notice. "I promise I won't let anything happen to your son, or my nephew." Matt said to them. Simon and Cecilia agreed to let family operate on family, even though they didn't feel right about it at first.

After about 30 more minutes they had no news as to what was going on. Then, Matt came out to them. "Simon, Cecilia, I don't exactly know how to say this but," Matt started saying but was cut off by Simon, "If you are about to say he...something bad...stop now because I don't want to hear it!" "Simon, I have to tell you, Stephen has slipped into a coma." Matt said though he would have given anything not to. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen to him!" Simon screamed now crying. Cecilia agreed with what Simon said, but she didn't say anything; she was too sad. Simon embraced Cecilia for a hug, but he was the one that needed the reassurance, not Cecilia. "You said you wouldn't let anything happen to him!" Simon repeated himself now sobbing. Jay, Tommy, Keely, and all the rest of the family that was there saw Simon and Cecilia crying.

"What happened?" Tommy asked his older brother. Jason just shrugged staring at his parents crying. Keely asked them too, "Is Stevey, gonna be ok?" Jason just shrugged again staring at his parents crying. Gary and Mac didn't really do anything. They weren't sleeping. They were awake and they were "talking" with each other. They weren't moving but their "talking" was in a worried tone. (I guess, I mean, how can you determine if an infant is speaking in a worried tone when you can't even understand what they're saying.)

"Simon, Cecilia, I know that you are angry with me, but I can't control these things. You have to understand..." Matt said. Simon and Cecilia didn't listen to the rest. All they heard was, "Blah, blah, blah, blah." Simon turned angry now; if you saw the hatred, anger, and sorrow behind his eyes you would be afraid, very afraid. "If my son d...die...dies," Simon said angrily, then stopped and sobbed. "If our son dies," Cecilia tried to continue for him, "then...then...just..." Cecilia stopped. Matt tried to calm them down, "Guys, come on, have faith, don't lose you're faith. Everything going to be ok." Cecilia sighed, but Simon was still angry. Simon, though still angry with Matt, hugged him. Matt hugged him back holding his head up high. Simon cried on his soldier not having a clue what to do. He wanted to be strong, he needed to be strong, for his family, but he wasn't; he was grieving.

Simon had never felt so bad in his entire life. Not when he had lied at anytime, not when he had accidentally killed a kid, not when he had got his girlfriend pregnant when they were only 18, not when his parents had ever yelled at him, never. He couldn't possible feel worse, unless Steve was to die. Simon would have given anything to be in his son's position, but he couldn't, so he just had to face the facts.

What's going to happen to Steve, will he survive? Will Simon and Cecilia be able to realize what happened wasn't Matt's fault? Will other family members come into the story? So many questions and no answers...till next time!

A/N: I know I said I would let you pick what kind of doctor Matt and Sarah were, but now Matt's a pediatric surgeon...so shoot me...(Oh, I sound so technical...lol jk) I usually don't make two part chapters...but I had to, sorry! I really wanted to get this chapter posted so...REVIEW NOW PLEASE IT REALLY REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY...I PROMISE!!!!!! Sorry for the long time since the last update...I haven't even updated my other story...you should be happy. :)


	15. Chapter 15: The Last? 2

**Chapter 15: The Last? (2)**

****

Simon and Cecilia went into Stephen's room. "Please wake up," Cecilia begged. "Please, Stephen, Please wake up. We love you," Simon begged in agreement. Simon picked up Steve's hand and held it in his own. Cecilia kissed her son's forehead and she and her husband left their son's room. It was too depressing for them. They couldn't carry the burden of seeing their son connected to tubes and IV's and seeing him in so much pain.

When they went back into the hospital waiting room they decided to go home. Their other kids - not to mention them - wouldn't be able to manage their grief in the hospital, so they had to go home. "So we're just gonna leave Stevey…here?" Keely asked her parents. "Sweetie," Cecilia said, "we will come back tomorrow, and you kids need to get to bed." They all turned out the hospital door towards the car.

* * *

(A/N: I'm like soo sorry for interrupting, but I have a bad case of writer's block and can only be cured by 1) a great "brain blast" or 2) BROWNIES!!!!! Okay then, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!)

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon's anger at Matt was driving Matt insane. "Why can't Simon realize it's not my fault," Matt kept thinking. The more Simon blamed Matt, the guiltier Matt felt. Matt kept to himself for about a week with Stephen still in a coma.

Matt's kids were really worried about their dad, who was acting very strange. "Dad," Jessie said, "why are you acting so strange?" "Hmm," Matt said snapping back into reality, "It's just…Uncle Simon is really angry with me, and he's really making me worried," Matt continued bursting into tears. Matt hardly ever cried, and rarely cried in front of his kids.

He didn't know why Simon's being angry with him bothered him so much, but it did. He couldn't see why Simon was so angry with him, and it seemed as if he was acting strange about something totally different.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Jessie asked now worried and scared for her father. Matt quickly realized he was frightening his daughter and sucked up the tears. "I'm sorry Jessie, I didn't mean to worry you."

Matt, Jessie, and Chase were all eating lunch because Matt and Jessie had the day off. Chase had finished and was on his way to the TV. Jessie and Matt went to go watch a movie with Chase, but Jessie was still worried.

* * *

Simon, Cecilia, Gary, Mac, Tommy, and Keely were all in bed, but Simon wasn't asleep. He was too busy worrying and getting angrier with Matt. Simon knew what happened wasn't Matt's fault, but he wanted – and needed – to blame it on someone else.

When morning came he had bags under his eyes, and hadn't slept at all. Cecilia woke up next to him and said, "Are you ok?" Simon shook his head and was about to speak when the phone rang. "Hello?" Cecilia answered sleepily. It was Dr. Brown, Stephen's doctor. "Mrs. Camden?" He asked. "Yes," Cecilia replied. "We need you and your husband to come to the hospital as soon as you can," He stated firmly. Cecilia hung up the phone and dragged Simon into the car. Before Simon got out of the door he called, "Son! Watch your brothers and sister!"

Within minutes they were at the hospital waiting Dr. Brown's explanation, "If Stephen doesn't gain consciousness in 24 hours, we have to take him off of Life Support." Simon's gut reaction was to yell and scream and get angry, but all he did was comfort Cecilia. "I'm truly sorry," Dr. Brown said, "but sometimes it's best not to let a loved one suffer." With that, he turned and walked away. Simon stumbled over to a chair following Cecilia. He couldn't believe Stephen, his son, his baby boy, was near death. "If Stephen makes it, then how are we going to handle the rest of his surgeries? What if he slips into another coma?" Simon kept thinking. Simon leaned back in his chair, put his arm around Cecilia, and closed his eyes.

Dream

"Ready?" An older version of Simon asked older versions of Gary, Mac and Stephen. The three of them shook their heads and grabbed their backpacks. An older version of Cecilia and Simon got in the car and drove 3 of their sons to the first day of Kindergarten.

End Of Dream

Simon woke up with a start and told his wife about his dream. Just then, Dr. Brown came out with an "I-think-you're-going-to-be-really-happy" look on his face. Simon and Cecilia jumped up and ran towards the doctor. "Ok, Stephen's not awake yet, but it seems as if he's gaining consciousness." Cecilia jumped into Simon's arms and for the first time, Simon thought his dream might actually come true.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took so long…I really tried to get the chapter out sooner. Look for the next chapter coming soon! Waz up my lovely readers? I can't think of anything else to say, but I'm sure I will eventually, lol. Okey Doke then here's your update. I'm having a hard time with this Stephen plot, but I promise it won't be like my "Injured" chapter. YAY!!! I DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW MY TV OUT OF THE WINDOW!!!!!! :-D I'm sooo happy about that. Oh, and thanks to Sandy's suggestion, I'm putting my author's notes at the end.

Review Responses – (YAY)

Unit10 – Thanks!!!!! But make what the longer? The story? Because it's not done yet, or do you mean the chapters? Because I try to make those longer.

Sandy – Thanks, as you can see, I used your suggestion…LOL. THANKS!!!!! I like those names too! :)

essicaja77 – Thanks for reviewing. I read the name and I'm all like "HUH?!?!" and than I'm like "OHHHH" cuz I had no idea what u were talking about at first. I'm adding the name to my "list." :)

Othfananna – Your so funny. : D Thanks for your review…I told you, I have writer's block. :(

Kara Lynsey! - Thanks…I know…:( I didn't like that TV anyways…I want a new one…but one where Georgia isn't pregnant. YAY!!! I just finished watching the episode and………this is a spoiler if you guys haven't seen the 11/22/04 episode...

GOERGIA'S NOT PREGNANT!!! I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT!!! IT MADE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!!!! :)

Preview of Next Chapter: Chapter 16: No!

"He's about this tall," Kevin said to the officer holding his hand a little below his waist.

A/N: I don't know if this is what the chapter will be about, just a guess for right now.


	16. Chapter 16: Should I Be Happy?

**Chapter 16: Should I Be Happy?**

Well, Stephen finally woke up and got out of the hospital, and all attention was focused on him for a while, but then things settled down and all was well in the Camden family…for a while.

* * *

Back at the Petrowski's house, Peter and Ruthie were putting up a crib for the new baby. They had a doctor's appointment later that afternoon and they were going to find out the gender. Ruthie was really nervous because she hadn't gotten over the miscarriage she had had 2 years earlier. She had Mark since then, but she was still afraid; who wouldn't be? Peter was nervous also, but he tried his best to comfort Ruthie.

Simon and Mark were too young to fully comprehend what was going on, but Simon got the basic idea.

Ruthie was 4 months pregnant and she was abnormally large for it.

That afternoon, Ruthie and Peter went to the doctor and left Simon and Mark with Eric and Annie. "Mr. and Mrs. Petrowski," a nurse called out to the waiting room. Ruthie and Peter stood up and followed the young nurse. The doctor, Dr. Wilson, came in minutes later with the ultra-sound machine. Peter held Ruthie's hand while Dr. Wilson rubbed that gooey stuff over Ruthie's stomach. He rolled the little thing connected to the ultra-sound machine over Ruthie's stomach and looked at the screen with a blank face. He turned towards Ruthie and Peter and said with a slightly-forced smile on his face, "You have six healthy babies." Ruthie and Peter exchanged glances and said in unison, "Six?" Dr. Wilson shook his head. Ruthie and Peter were shocked yet thrilled, and they hugged each other tightly. Dr. Wilson looked over at the machine again and said, "The bad news is, the human body is only meant to carry one baby, and you have _six_." Ruthie became wide-eyed and said, forcing tears back, "Bu…But you said they were healthy." Dr. Wilson nodded apologetically. "They are, a lot of couples have had sextuplets, and a lot of them are just fine. It's just that you will need to take some more precautions. "So they'll probably be just fine," Peter questioned. Dr. Wilson shook his head, "You don't need to worry too much." Ruthie figured she might as well go ahead and ask what the genders of the babies were. "Well, I can't tell for all of them, but you have two girls and one boy that I can see." Dr. Wilson answered. Ruthie and Peter hugged each other but were still partly in shock.

* * *

(A/N: Oh, and I know I changed it…I'm very confusing…confused myself already. Ok, so I realize that they would probably already know that they were having more than one baby (or two for that matter) after four months and six babies, (or maybe not, I'm not sure) but oh well, I did it for the story's sake. I wasn't even planning that either…I was just planning on twins, but hey, I liked this idea better, LOL.)

* * *

Simon awoke early in the morning to the crying of Mac. He walked over to him, still half-asleep, and tripped over a box, from when they had moved in together. "What's this?" Simon thought to himself. He opened it up and inside it had some things, but the "thing" that caught Simon's eye was a tape. On the tape it said, "College Tape." Simon knew exactly what it was and, with tears forming in his eyes, decided to go and play it.

First, he picked up his crying infant son, and then he put the tape in the VCR. Simon pressed play and saw himself almost fourteen years ago. He smiled at the pictures of Ruthie as a five-year-old. Then, the part of the tape he dreaded making came on. "I killed someone," those three words, his own even, came rushing back into his head as if he had just said them. Mac had stopped crying, but now it was Simon who was full out sobbing. Cecilia had woken up now too, and came out to sit by Simon. Cecilia had never seen that tape. She watched a small part of it, and, suddenly, she knew Simon's pain. He poured his heart out into the tape, and anyone who saw it would know Simon's pain.

He honestly thought he was over it, the accident, and he was, just not fully…exactly anyway. He went to therapy, and even Justin forgave him. They became really good friends. So, who wouldn't think Simon wasn't "over" the accident. He stopped going to therapy sessions, for he was too busy, and he thought he had moved on. And, with disagreement from his parents, not going to his "sessions" anymore worked, or so he thought.

It was Cecilia's turn to try and comfort him now; she had never really got a good chance. "It's not your fault, Simon, it was a long time ago, and it is not your fault." Cecilia said. "I know, but he's dead, because of _me._" Simon stopped sobbing, and now just a few tears were coming down his eyes. "But his brother and parents are stronger, and maybe even _happier_ because of an accident." Cecilia said. Cecilia looked at her watch and reminded Simon he had to go to work.

"Don't you have to go meet Justin for lunch today?" Cecilia asked, as they met for lunch almost at least once a week. "Not today." Simon replied blankly. "Mom!?!?!? When are we having breakfast?!?!!" Jay screamed from the top of the stairs. Though Cecilia wanted to find out what was going on, she went to go make breakfast.

* * *

(A/N**: Wow! My chapters are like seriously getting shorter and shorter**!!!! Hmmm…maybe I should double-space it, that would make it seem longer…LOL. I will try and make my chapters longer…I promise.)

Oh well, please R&R…next chapter will PROBABLY be a follow-up on Ruthie and Simon's stories, maybe…maybe a story on Lucy and Kevin's family. I don't know yet though…enjoy and uh…yeah.

Review Responses (YAY!):

Clogginggrrlie – Thank you so much! That's sooo cool! :) :) :) If I come up with some suggestions I'll let you know! :)

Michelle – Thanks!!!!! I like those names…but you forgot Simon!!! :) Oh well, she already has a kid named Simon. :) Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

Stubby – Thanks, I will!

Emma-Lizzy-Black - Thanks!

Cassandra – Well thank you! :)

Sandy – I don't know what to say, other than THANKS!!! So, THANK YOU!!!!!! : D

A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. I started to get bored with the story so I decided to wait a while and now I'm back!!! : D Also, I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short…just wanted to update. Please tell me whom you would like me to focus on for a chapter and maybe I'll do a chapter on them or that family…but I'm not making any promises…LOL :)…otherwise take what you get. Oh, and one last thing, I just noticed this but quite a bit of chapter 11 was taken out of the story…which was kind of an extremely important part, so if when you last read chapter 11, it didn't say much after it said, "The Dinner" then go back and read it soon!!! SORRY ABOUT THAT!!! :(

Next Chapter: Sam goes to a counselor reluctantly and claims he doesn't care that he was raped plus what I said before. I don't know if this is what's really going to happen or not.


	17. Chapter 17: I Don't Know

**Chapter 17: I Don't Know**

"Why not today?" Cecilia asked her husband. Simon shut the TV off and walked towards Cecilia who was now in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her family. "We don't go to lunch _everyday_." Simon replied rudely. Cecilia looked at him for a while before going to the table and sitting down. Simon closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled deeply, and then went to sit down by his wife. "No, but I know you Simon Camden."

Simon just wanted his wife to understand, why he couldn't see Justin that day. That day, more than a decade later, was the day his life had changed forever.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Jake called to his parents, who were eating lunch, with a huge grin on his face. Kevin and Lucy jumped up at the sudden noise. "What is it?" They both said, one after the other. "Can you take me to a skateboard competition tomorrow? I wanna go and watch the pros!" He asked anxiously. "Andy and Kate wanna come too!" He added, hoping it would help convince Lucy and Kevin. Lucy and Kevin held a conversation with their eyes and finally said, "Sure."

* * *

Ruthie and Peter lay on the living room floor underneath a blanket holding and hugging each other gleefully while Si was playing a game in his room and Mark down for his afternoon nap. They lay there until a single wet tear dripped down Ruthie's cheek. Peter pulled his strong arm from behind Ruthie's neck and wiped the tear away. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked. "Nothing," Ruthie said as she tried to fight back more tears. "There's something wrong, what is it?" Peter inquired. "Fine, I can't take care of eight kids, I can barely manage two." Ruthie choked out. "Yes, you can!" Peter encouraged her. "And I'll be by your side the whole time." "Are you sure?" Ruthie asked uncertainly. "I'm positive!" Peter assured her as he leaned in for a kiss. Ruthie accepted the kiss.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Is that your mom?" Ruthie asked curiously. "Probably," Peter said as he stood and went to answer the door. "Hey!" Peter said. "Hey!" Paris replied. "Come on in," Peter invited.

Paris came in and set her bags down. Ruthie had gotten on the couch now, and was lying down quite exhausted. "Ruthie! How are you?" Paris asked excitedly. "I'm fine, and you?" She replied. "Gwama! Gwama!" Mark cried, waking up, when he saw his grandmother come in. Paris went over to Mark and picked him up. Next, Si came running towards Paris. "Hi Grandma!" Simon screamed as he ran over to her. She welcomed him with open arms and they sat down in the living room.

"So, Ruthie, Peter, I hear you have big news," Paris said. Ruthie and Peter glanced at each other and smiled. "We're having sextuplets!" Ruthie and Peter exclaimed in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that this was a very very short chapter, but I felt I needed to update for like the first time in this story since last year! I'm soooo sorry! This story is getting unbelievably hard to write…but I will surely keep going, especially if I get reviews. (HINT HINT!) Oh, I just noticed that in the prologue (which is non-existent anymore cuz of some people! which I don't know what I'm going to do about it yet), it says Lucy and Kevin's son Jake "cant" talk very well, but it's supposed to say can. I'm too lazy to change it at the moment, but I will eventually. HAPPY 2005! (And proof that it actually _has_ been an extremely long time since I have updated. lol)

A/N: Soooo sorry it's taking so long, I'm trying to make my chapters longer. :) Plus, I have to work on my science fair project. I've also been busy, and running out of ideas. But, enough excuses…I will try to write more. And, I know that's what I said before, but the most I can do is try:)

Review Responses (YAY!) -

Nick - You are one weird person. You didn't even read it and I know that cuz I was talking to you when you reviewed it…unless I passed out or fell asleep or something…LOL. It's called drama…not action:)

Lei - Thanks. I like those names. I have so many…some I came up with on my own…some I didn't. LOL But, I have picked some out. And I will no longer be accepting names for Ruthie's baby. And yes, I did include yours Lei.

OneTreeHillGirl - Thanks! Me either! LOL:)

krazypirategurl - Thanks, I will try!

Disclaimer - See previous chapters. I don't own anything I mention in here, except the things I made up.


	18. Chapter 18: Reactions

**Chapter 18: Reactions**

A/N: I'm truly sorry I haven't updated. I've found myself busy these past weeks… or months… :'(, but yeah. I'll try, and yes, I know I've said that many times before, but oh well. And also, I've noticed you've been lacking on the reviews cough REVIEW cough lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy:)

Review Responses (YAY!) -

OneTreeHillGirl - Thanks! Me either! LOL:)

Madison – I know! Thanks!

Babs567 – Thank you! I will!

Krazypirategurl – Thanks, here's your update! LOL Cuz I haven't updated in a long time, so I just wanted to update. Plus, I just like them short, I guess. LOL

CASSNADRA16 – Umm… yes…

Animechick – Thanks a lot! And thanks for your suggestions! I like the name, and I'll see if I'll use it! I can't exactly e-mail you when I post this chapter because takes out the A O L (dot) com, or whatever it is. But, if you get a penname or whatever their called, you could add me to your author alert list when you review. Then, it would automatically email you when I update. Anyway, thanks a bunch for your review!

seaturtle9 – Thanks!

Krazypirategurl – Yeah, it should be… I'm not done fixing everything yet… but when I do fix everything I'll update... which, you're reading the update write now… lol

gossipgrl11593 – Yeah, I love them together… they rock, lol… Thanks!

Jennifer – Thanks for the review:)

"Wow! That's great! Wait a minute… did you say sextuplets?" Paris asked

"Uh," Ruthie began, "yes."

"Meaning… six babies?"

"Er," Peter stated, "yes."

"Isn't… can… is everything going to be okay?" She asked, concerned for her daughter-in-law and future grandchildren.

"We think so. The doctors say that it's happened before, but it can be dangerous."

"Oh, well, I'm just glad you're finally having kids again! And six at that. Get used to seeing a lot more of me! I'll be here to help… everyday!" Paris said half-joking, half not.

They all laughed.

Mark sat on Ruthie's lap looking around, wondering why everyone was laughing.

"Simon, come here." Ruthie called.

"What Momma?" He asked.

"You know how you wanted Mommy to have a girl?" Peter reminded.

"Yeah, yeah!" Si said excitedly.

"Well, we're probably going to have both!"

"What?" He looked confused.

"I'm going to have six babies!" Ruthie explained to her son.

Si grinned from ear to ear. "SIX?"

Ruthie and Peter shook their heads.

Simon ran back to his room counting to six on his fingers. "Six!"

A/N: I bet you guys are surprised I updated. LOL… Sorry this chapter is so short. I thought for a while on a new plot… or update on an old one, but I couldn't think of one. Any suggestions would be helpful. Also, I didn't want to keep you hanging for much longer. Expect a new chapter coming soon.

Also, about season 10… remind me to put Martin in there.

Possible spoiler for the real show

I'm thinking of making Martin having a kid in the story that's Sandy's. But I don't know. So… you can help me out… please:)

End possible spoiler

Reviews make me happy!

Anyone know how old Mark's supposed to be? Lol… Also, when do kids normally start talking? Thanks…


End file.
